


Breathe

by Okaamichin14



Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst, Drug Use, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Sexual Harassment
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-01 01:47:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 27,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10911825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okaamichin14/pseuds/Okaamichin14
Summary: Blake invited poison through her lips – the burn of each breath reminding her not to forget. With every exhale frayed and jagged - she can faintly see a familiar silhouette through the smoke – before it faded away in the evening air. That’s quite alright – instead with every fading silhouette, the toxic pain lingers instead to fill her body with warmth that she hopes will calm the waves of emptiness she felt.





	1. Prologue

Prologue

* * *

 

Blake invited poison through her lips – the burn of each breath reminding her not to forget. With every exhale frayed and jagged - she can faintly see a familiar silhouette through the smoke – before it faded away in the evening air. That’s quite alright – instead with every fading silhouette, the toxic pain lingers instead to fill her body with warmth that she hopes will calm the waves of emptiness she felt.

 

But it never does. Maybe that's why she keeps breathing in - with futile hope of warmth at the end of each cigarette that she held with limp fingers.

 

Another deep inhale - before Blake tossed away the cigarette in the nearby ashtray. As much as she breathes in the toxic fumes, she always remembered not to litter at the very least.

 

She glanced at her watch - the numbers gleaming under the street lights of Atlas Square - 11:11 P.M.

 

_"Damn. Took longer than I thought."_

 

Blake turned her heel and proceeded to head back to her apartment. She shoved her hands in her pocket - her left hand toyed with the obvious package that has yet to be empty; while her right toyed with the lighter.

 

The agitation was slowly returning and the urge to have just _one more_ was taunting her. Instead Blake just walks, trying to keep her mind off of doing just that.

 

Eventually the young Faunus reached her apartment complex gate - and of course now that she returned, she needs to curb her needs until the next morning.

 

Blake slowly entered the lobby, and bowed her head at the security guard before shuffling toward the single elevator.

 

When the doors opened she stepped in - moving to the back to lean against the rail tiredly. She let her eyes close for the briefest of moments - before realizing she hadn't pressed he button for her floor.

 

Hastily she chose Floor Fourteen along with the Close Button and returned to her corner. Just as she thought the doors would close, a woman stepped inside and positioned herself closest to the elevator door.

 

"Floor Fourteen?"

 

Blake nodded her head in greeting before turning away to stared at the elevator lights.

 

Elevator rides are uncomfortable. This one seemed more so than usual as Blake would typically be alone at this hour. Her left hand flicked the cardboard box inside her pockets to hide away her growing discomfort.

 

But despite her growing discomfort, she was curious on the stranger that was near her. She looked up discreetly to observe the woman in front of her.

 

With her ever sharp Faunus, she could see the Human...or was she a Faunus? - from the reflection of the door fidget ever so slightly. She noticed the woman's left hand coming up to cover her face with the white scarf that hung around her neck. The sound of her breath was stifled almost restrained.

 

Blake didn't need to a be a genius to realize that the person in front of her dislike the scent of smoke. And was of course trying to be a polite without calling her out for a ... terrible habit. Slight warmth filled her cheeks with embarrassment. She knew she probably should've headed back home sooner to avoid this.

 

She reached for the Floor 7 button and pressed it hurriedly. Thankfully, the elevator was only a floor away. When the doors opened, Blake shuffled out with a a barely audible apology.

 

"Sorry, I'll take the stairs."

 

Blake turned away quickly moved toward the staircase, and slowly made her way up the stairs toward her floor.

When she finally arrived, she felt more tired than usual. A dark bitter chuckle escaped her lips. Of course there's only one explanation for her frequent fatigue and poor health.

 

Blake entered her apartment - hurriedly removing her jacket like as if it was tight against her her neck before leaning against the wall and then slowly sinking to the floor. Her nose crinkled in displeasure at the scent emitting from her jacket along with her grey long sleeve and black jeans.

 

She never really noticed how much the scent lingered - she should know she's a Faunus. She never cared for her appearance around others that late at night - but something about that woman reacting visibly in front of her was unnerving...

 

Silence filled the apartment, with Blake leaning on the wall and staring blankly at the window. Eventually, the brewing thoughts that she tried to keep at bay left her she growling in self-loathing. She stood up and reached for her coat and walked out of her apartment back in to the cold Atlesian streets.

 

Initially Blake counted ten cigarettes when she started at 7:21 P.M.

 

Now, she counted three cigarettes that remained in the box at 12:14 A.M.

 

By 5:17 A.M, she'd finally return home with her lungs filled with full package and another box tucked safely in her coat pockets.

 

When she finally felt her eyes droop for her brief two hour of rest before work - she was comforted with the warmth of poison calming her mind. Later that morning, Blake could only hope that the warmth would linger until sundown - before she needed to start again.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wonder who Blake's been thinking about?
> 
> \- Okaami-chin


	2. Chapter I: Problem

Chapter I

Problem

* * *

 

 

It never really crossed her mind to quit.

 

Was it out of her reach to actual quit? Rationally, she knows that it's quite doable - she read the statistics, the testimonies, the "get-help-today" signs that were almost mocking her through her daily walks.

 

_Need emotional support? Call 1-800 - PISS - OFF!_

 

Despite her obvious immoral vice, the Faunus at least attempts to be subtle or to take her habit away from public view. She never like the attention so much anyway.

 

If she was to go to work, she'd smoke on the bottom floor of the parking complex - where all the lingering fumes would sink from the mixture of gas, mildew, and obvious corporate depression of her fellow employees. If she was out of public, she'd wander near the edges of the city to that her exhales are not trapped within overpopulated buildings and flooded streets filled with Faunus and Humans alike.

 

And showers. She'd had to shower - at least within the hour she smoked unless she goes overboard. Spare clothes and hygiene products in her locker waiting for her to be used once she had her fair share of smoke in her lungs.

 

Maybe it was one of her ways to compensate for her habit.

 

 _"Correction Blake...I believe the proper term is substance abuse or addiction."_ She thought to herself, while she took long drag. She let the familiar burn rush through er veins before exhaling slowly. _"Did medical school teach you nothing?_

 

Absolutely right. She has a addiction. Especially after last night with the stranger in the elevator - she went over usual amount went did almost a pack and a half, she'd better put the showers to a higher degree. Blake wonders why a mere stranger is plaguing her thoughts about her addiction?

 

How embarrassing...and it was all due to Miss Stranger. Maybe she should've rode the rest of the elevator, just to know what apartment number Miss Stranger lived in to avoid her at all costs.

 

Inhale.

 

Exhale.

 

_"Damn I must sound pathetic. A grown woman avoiding another woman..."_

 

But for now, with every breath Blake stayed warm just briefly. It was her fourth one of the day - and that didn't include her early morning stint. Something just clicks in the back of her head that she might need a little more than usual.

 

Instincts never failed her before.

 

She put out her cigarette after seeing that her shift was bound to start within the hour and trudged toward the staff bathrooms to get herself cleaned up.

 

But not even the burn of hot water was still not enough to keep her body warm. Not the way smoking can.

* * *

 

 

Eventually - with triple check to see if she had traces of nicotine lingering she deemed herself satisfactory with about 10 minutes to spare. Thank Priestesses for heightened Faunus senses - despite the irony of dulled senses - Blake needs to keep up professional appearances and that includes smelling decent. After all, what kind of hypocrite would she be, if she waltzed around her hospital preaching about good health if she was carrying a death warrant on her shoulders that is set to go into effect by her early forties.

 

As she was adjusted the folds of her buttoned-up shirt and her the collar of her white coat, amber eyes slowly looked up to face the mirror and Blake grimaced at the sight.

 

Her dark circles were a little more pronounced, her jaw line a little more jaunt, her amber eyes a little more empty than usual.

 

 _"If you saw me now...I wonder what you'd do?"_ She thought quietly before a scoff escaped her lips, her hands coming to rest against the sink.

 

The young Faunus could almost imagine _her_ standing at the doorway of the bathroom, with her hands on her hips and the most disapproving glare on her face. Endearing, cute but _almost_ painful to keep eye contact out of the sheer guilt that would climb through all five senses of feeling.

 

Her fingers instinctively curled against the sink's edge at the the thought. At the memory of feeling guilty for putting herself in this position by person who was nonexistent now.

 

The clawing hands of anxiety, shame, and pain was slowly returning to prod against the cracks of the walls around Blake's willpower. And despite her normal ritual, there was need for more poison.

 

_"No Blake. It has to wait...it has to be later. Not now. Not now. Not now."_

 

She forced herself away from the sink and attempted to regain semblance of control. At least till her shift is over.

 

If she doesn't crack before then.

* * *

 

Much to her chagrin, Blake Belladona was assigned to one more patient from her usual daily twelve. Her superior, Glynda Goodwitch, was assigned to visit another hospital and won't be able to make her last appointment.

 

The last minute reassignment did put a another downpour on Blake's already depleting mood. Her shift that would've ended at 6:00 P.M with the paperwork and phonecalls might be pushed back to 8:00 P.M at the latest. It shouldn't matter as it is money that she can always be grateful for - but that meant her time used to wind down and relax was severely limited. To softly put it.

 

_"Damn it Glynda Goodwitch. If you weren't my senior..."_

 

She willed herself to be calm - there was no use getting upset over nothing, it was within her contract and moral compass to attend to those in need -  at least that's what she keeps telling herself.

 

It also didn't help the patient was already waiting in the examination room. Apparently the patient in question was known to be a frequent visitor and so Blake had to be extra vigilant with her mannerisms today. She could feel the headache that was slowly making it's daily round against her temple, it made her grit her teeth in annoyance - but she mustered up her best professional smile and walked toward the examination room. With a sharp glance at her watch, Blake started to calculate her time. It's 3:12 P.M. she prayed to the Priestesses that this would be quick.

 

Blake took a deep breath before giving the door three solid knocks.

 

As she entered, she tried not to be alarmed at the sight of Miss Stranger sitting calmly on the chair. Blake adjusted the collar of her shirt and her coat - before taking a seat across the young woman offering a warm smile. "Ah...Ms. Schnee good afternoon. My name is Dr. Belladona - and I'll be your physician for today."

 

"..."

 

Blake unnerved by the silence, just continued on as if nothing happened, "Before I do the usual vitals procedure, do you mind telling me what are you here for today?"

 

MIss Schnee, or Weiss Schnee as it said on the top of the patient record, was giving her a very thorough cold calculated once over. She could feel the eyes linger from her Faunus ears down to the labeled pin that rested on top of her breast. _Dr. Blake Belladona._

 

"You're the smoker."

 

Blake tried to repress the smirk that was threatening to come out, and gave a equally sharp reply.

 

"But I'm not here for a _problem._ You are Ms. Schnee. Now tell me, what are you here for today?"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess it's no surprise now.
> 
> \- Okaami-chin


	3. Chapter II: Examination

Chapter II

Examination

* * *

 

That physical exam definitely felt like it took too long to complete - leaving Blake drained and ragged for relief. 

 

Despite the god pay, and the great colleagues - something about knowing about hundred and thousands of patient records is a little unsettling and unnerving.

 

It would be easier for her to ignore the obvious that Faunus and Humans are bound to get sick. Some recover to lead happy lives, while others perish within days or weeks of meeting them for the first time.

 

It's the absolute tragedy called Life. And Blake is merely one of the many actresses on this infinite stage. 

 

Before her morbid thoughts could distract her mind completely - there was an upside...she was happy that the work day was over though, she could finally get around to completing her nightly ritual.

 

Blake returned home to shed her uniform and formal clothes - and slipped on a pair of joggers and her usual purple jumper before walking back outside. It was 8:17 P.M now, evening life in Atlas slowly taking full swing - and Blake was one of the many young adults who wanted to enjoy the night surrounded with friends until the early morning.

 

But this night is just Blake and minus the friends.

 

The apartment complex she lives in was about a 15 minutes walk toward the nearest collection of bars and pubs and about a 30 minute walk to the medical center that she worked at.

 

It was definitely a lucky break for her when the apartment rent at the time she was studying for medical school was relatively cheap only about 800 Lien a month. However, what made the apartment complex perfect for the young Faunus was that it was also nearby the port. Not a lot of people congregated near the port in the evening because it was much too cold due to natural draft that occurs, but it meant that she could relax in solitude without anyone bothering her.

 

She likes to sit on the edge of the pier - just near the corner where the pier walkway connects to the harbor. It allowed her to stare off into the ocean while her feet could dangle absently, letting the water splash lightly against the bottoms of her shoes while the cool crisp winter air kissed her cheeks.

 

But tonight she was unable to shake off the feeling of restless she felt from the day's work. Her shoulders and the back of her neck felt wound up from the tension. Running a hand through her hair - she took a deep breathe and tried to reorient herself to get a good state of mind.

 

"I have to relax...I can't smoke like this. I'd burn through a carton and a half at this rate..." Blake whispered to herself.

 

She reached into the pocket to pull out the cardboard box that held her comfort. She shook the box up and down - clack, clack - there was probably only seven left as she already had four earlier than morning and then two more right before work.

 

She frowned at the obvious amount that she uses everyday.

 

She flicked the thumb wheel of the lighter over and over - contemplating whether one cigarette was going to be enough to curb her terrible mood.

 

But was it all starting to get out of hand?

 

It's not like anyone tried to stop her before...right?

 

_"How about replace the smoking by thinking of me hm?"_

 

Blake squeezed her eyes shut, letting her head knock lightly against the wooden side rails of the pier walkway. Her left hand coming up to wrap around her throat to keep back the cry that threatened to escape into the chilly winter air.

 

_"You know I worry about you right? You have to be healthy for the both of us."_

 

**Flick.**

 

**Chink.**

**Inhale.**

 

**Exhale.**

 

One more can't hurt. She needed it. She needed it. She needed it.

 

* * *

 

_"But I'm not here for a problem. You are Ms. Schnee. Now tell me, what are you here for today?"_

_Ms. Schnee didn't seemed moved by the underhanded jab. Instead she kept her displeased frown on her lips, her hands folded neatly on her lap - almost daring the doctor fight back._

_"I'm here for my monthly physical for my heart and my lungs. And I need a refill on some medication I'm under."_

_Blake ears twitched at the thought of monthly physical. Was her health in that much of a terrible state that requires such frequent visits? It shouldn't matter to the young doctor, this is just a one-time reassignment for Dr. Goodwitch. Her medical history is something she shouldn't dwell on._

 

 _"Very well. Now for the usual questions...a_ _ny new or any per-existing conditions in your family that I should know about?"_

 

_"Aside from narcissism, anemia and hypertension mostly. Those are the medication I need refills for. I did have asthma...it comes around every now and then especially this winter. And my heart is a little smaller than most Humans."_

 

_The doctor quickly wrote down the information and left small reminder to her colleague at the bottom of the report to later check if her patient's dosage amounts have increased exponentially from the start of her monthly visits._

 

_"And you're a little on the short side for a Human." She peered over her clipboard to see Ms. Schnee making a disapproving frown, but for some reason it only made Blake chuckle a little louder. "I was kidding. But it is a fact, you're a little shorter than the average Human woman, it's nothing to be ashamed about."_

 

_She quickly jot down the notes she needed, before standing up and politely offering a hand to the smaller Human. The smaller woman ignored the offered hand and stood at the scale waiting expectantly for the doctor to finish quickly. She removed her heels and stood a the scale and glared at the meter scale. 5' 1''_

 

**_"Ah she really is small. I can practically use her as an arm rest."_ **

 

_The Faunus hid her smirk from behind the clipboard as pen tipped the scale until it was balanced. When she was finished she quickly jot down her weight and height, before asking Weiss to take a seat yet again._

 

_"I think you're quite lovely like at this height Ms. Schnee."_

 

_"Nonsense. Please continue with the exam." The young Human said sharply with a slight scowl on her face._

 

_Blake tried to keep her composure and flashed her a warm smile,"Alright very well Ms. Schnee."_

 

_The ironic part of the physical exam - the respiration rate and heart rate portion was next. But somehow Blake started to feel the wave of anxiety float creeping from beneath her skin. If the tables were turned and Blake was the patient and the physical exam was somehow a test that on resulted in a pass or fail - the Faunus wouldn't be able to pass if she took the exam one hundred times._

 

**_"But I already know that. The death countdown to forty remains... And enough self-deprecation and back to the patient Blake Belladona."_ **

 

_"Please remove your blazer and please under do the first two buttons of your blouse so that I may hear your heart beat and your lungs in case there's been any changes since your physical with my colleague."_

 

_Ms. Schnee removed her blazer with great reluctance, and slowly unbuttoned her blouse and finally averted her face - signalling that the doctor may proceed. Blake mumbled a small, "Excuse me," and placed the stethoscope just right below the collarbone on the left side of her chest._

 

_Amber eyes averted to the side of the room - trying to not think of the obvious black laced bra that her patient wore, or the scent of very alluring perfume, or the feel of her milky white skin that briefly brushed against her fingers as she was adjusting her position._

 

_Undeniably she was attractive. Confidence that exuded from her skin. A woman who knows what she likes and doesn't like. And through her current and previous encounter with Weiss Schnee... Weiss Schnee definitely did not like her._

 

**_Ba-dump._ **

 

**_Ba-dump._ **

 

**_Ba-dump._ **

 

**_Ba-dump._ **

 

**_Ba-dump._ **

 

_"A little slow, but it's as you said - a possible effect of your condition. But from your records, nothing seems to have changed." Blake said. She moved the stethoscope so it was placed against the upper back of her patient._

 

_"Please take a deep breath."_

 

_**Inhale.** _

 

_**Exhale.** _

 

_**Inhale.** _

 

_**Exhale.** _

 

_**Inhale.** _

 

_**Exhale.** _

 

_Blake couldn't help but smile. "Sounds perfect to my ears. Despite your monthly check-ups and your condition - you are quite healthy Ms. Schnee."_

 

_"Because I don't breathe in poison on a daily basis." The young woman said tightly - the end of the sentence almost a near snarl._

 

_Blake tried to not let the sentence drive nails to her self-esteem - seems to only happen when she was around; and it was only their second meeting. The Faunus merely leaned back and retrieved her stethoscope from beneath the folds of the blouse and silently wrote down her observations._

 

_"Ah well that's good to hear. Guess you don't need to hear my sermon about healthy living Ms. Schnee." The Faunus coolly replied, "If there's nothing else you liked to discuss, I will input your refills for your medication. Please wait in the lobby and lastly, I'll let Dr. Goodwitch know that she is requested for your next visit."_

 

_She stood up and opened the door and politely waited for the patient to leave the room. The young woman looked up almost confused at the blase behavior of the doctor that she insulted. But seeing that there's really nothing to discuss, she packed away her things before heading to the door that the doctor kindly propped open._

 

_The young woman and the doctor strode through the halls together - Blake keeping her silence by reading through the files she had in her hand, while Weiss Schnee fiddled with her phone._

 

_When they finally reached the lobby, the doctor offered a warm smile. "Have a good evening Ms. Schnee. Perhaps if time permits, we should have a more proper introduction than last night and this moment."_

 

_"I think not Doctor. Good night." And out the door she went, and along with it Blake's dwindling pride._

 

* * *

 

 

Blake rolled her eyes at the memory, feeling the frustration build again underneath her veins.

 

Weiss Schnee. Weiss Schnee. Weiss Schnee.

 

"I swear I heard her name somewhere before...ah maybe it's just coincidence." She muttered quietly to herself.

 

Since it was just a one-time (technically two-time) interaction with the spiteful young Human, Blake doubted that she was going to see Weiss Schnee again in the nearby future.

 

 _"She'd rather avoid me like the plague,"_ she thought darkly as she took a slow drag letting the fumes encase her for the briefest of seconds.

 

**Inhale.**

 

"Dr. Belladona?"

 

Her natural rhythm was disrupted - leaving ash to tickle the back of her throat roughly causing to cough heavily against her hand in surprise at the voice calling out her name. When the coughs subsided, and her heart-rate calm - she bit the end of the cigarette in the corner of her mouth in displeasure as her hazy vision cleared to see Weiss Schnee standing just a few feet away from her.

 

Blake allowed herself to finish one last drag cigarette before discreetly tucking the butt of it inside the of the now empty cardboard box and stood up in greeting, making sure to brush off any lingering ash that was could've stain her purple sweater. She turned her head to breathe out the remnants of smoke - hoping that the draft didn't carry it over to wear the young Human was standing.

 

"Ah Ms. Schnee. Good evening."

 

The young Human was just about to close the distance so that they would be within arms reach, but the Faunus held out her hand to stop her in place.

 

"Please just stay right there, I don't believe I'm in a good state for such a conversation." Blake admitted quietly, "Caught me at a bad time."

 

"I only called your name in greeting. Don't think nothing of it, I'm just heading home." The woman said loosely. Cold and straight to point. Blake could feel condescending eyes examining her frame. The Faunus tried not to fidget under her gaze, but even wit four cigarettes in, she's not that relaxed enough to match her gaze.

 

"Ah. Of course. Please call me Blake when I'm out of uniform at the least, makes me feel a little more normal inside if you ever see me. And take care then if you're leaving..." The Faunus said with as much warmth as she could but it probably sounded hoarse like sandpaper being rubbed roughly against the gravel of the harbor.

 

"...Okay, then I guess it's okay if you call me Weiss than Ms. Schnee."

 

They stood there in near tense silence for a few minutes - mostly it's because Blake has nothing to offer for casual conversations. And Weiss on the other hand was already emitting the impression that she wanted to be anywhere but here on the pier with Blake.

 

"I'll take my leave then. Surely...you won't stay out too late?" Weiss asked with polite caution, her eyes locked on the cigarette box that Blake had in her left hand. Blake gave her a ghost of a smile, while putting her left hand discreetly in her pocket away from sight.

 

"Unless I'm willing to catch my death in this weather. I'll...leave soon, just finishing up an errand I had."

 

Their gazes met - but Blake felt too tired to maintain it. "Goodnight then Blake."

 

She looked away and waited patiently for the sound of heeled footsteps to walk away from her.  When silence returned, Blake took a deep ragged breath, letting out a small whine in pain.

 

" _Damn_ it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I refer to Weiss as "young Human" as I didn't really reveal what her occupation is currently. 
> 
> I'll get to that in the next chapter.
> 
> \- Okaami-chin


	4. Chapter III: Promise

Chapter III

Promise

* * *

 

 Ring!

 

Ring!

 

Ring!

 

_“If I ignore it, it will go away.”_

Ring!

 

Ring!

 

Ring!

 

The Faunus groaned at the sound of her personal cellphone echoing against walls of her bedroom.

 

Underneath her purple covers, she shifted and squirmed toward the direction of her bedside table and blindly reached out to answer the obnoxious phone call – internally wishing that hopefully it wasn’t Dr. Goodwitch, or worse her landlord.

 

“Blake Belladona speaking.”

 

**_“Blake. Belladona. This is your tape…”_ **

****

“… _Little Red_.” Blake tried to resist letting out a snarl just on her restful sleep has been disturbed; she groaned and rolled over to bury her head underneath her pillows, “Why on Priestesses are you calling me at this hour?”

There was a whine that escape from the other person’s voice.

**_“How did you know it was me?”_ **

 

“You just gave it away Little Red.”

**_“Drat. It’s only 9:45 A.M in the morning! People should be awake at this hour – you absolute bum. Anyways, I just wanted to check in on you, you haven’t been visiting Dad and me for dinners for about two weeks now.”_ **

The Faunus pulled the phone away from her ears at the onslaught of complaints from the other caller, “Red, I take full offense to the word bum. I’m a full time doctor now, it’s a little harder for me to clear my schedule…”

**_“Tsk. Tsk. Excuses, that’s why you’re coming to lunch today since I’m visiting only for a day or two in Atlas! Don’t you dare tell me you have work today because I called Dr. Ozpin and he said that today is your day off!”_ **

****

Blake clicked in tongue in slight annoyance at the thought of her dear friend peeking into her work schedule. No use avoiding it though.

 

**_“I made reservations and unless you want me to pay a 100 Lien to cover you…you better come in an hour! I love you Blake!”_ **

“Ruby! – “

**Click.**

“You’ve got to be kidding me!”

 

Needless to say – Blake was feeling rushed and therefore her morning ritual was significantly off scheduled.

* * *

 

 

Once she was refreshed – three cigarettes in and a shower later – she jogged her way toward the café that Little Red demanded to meet her at. Seeing the small Human perched by herself on one of the tables – coolly Blake slipped on to the other seat and smiled in greeting.

 

“Sorry I’m late.”

 

“Blaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaeke! How’s the new apartment complex? Met any weird people?” Her friend asked in rapid-fire fashion.

 

Straight to the point – that damn little Human. Blake absently played with the empty paper sleeve of her straw that was currently drowning in iced coffee – tearing several sections of it and rolling it into small balls inside her hand. It’s only been several minutes since she arrived and already she felt like she was getting interviewed all over again for her doctor’s license. It only made her more anxious – like she was getting dissected bit by bit.

 

“Why is always the weird stories that fascinate you? And is that any way you greet a friend by jumping to my private life already?”

 

Little Red – _Ruby Rose Xiao-Long_ (Ruby) as she preferred to be called; grinned widely with her body shaking in sheer excitement. Blake had to repress an equally large smile at the sight of her dear friend excited for the meaningless mediocre parts of her life including strange apartment neighbors.

 

“So _there is_ a weird story!”

 

“It’s hardly weird…but I met a very rude floor mate actually and then she turned on to be my patient for the day.” Blake recalled casually.

 

“But was she pretty?”

 

“Yeah but – “

 

“Then it’s probably some game she’s playing – you know! The hot and cold game!”

 

Blake squinted at her friend, as if she grew another head and shook her head, “I don’t think so. We just have bad first impressions of each other, but I doubt I’ll be seeing her any time soon.

 

“Why you would think so?”

 

“Ruby…maybe it’s because I keep coming to the apartment complex looking like a bum half the time I’m not in uniform.”

 

“Then stop looking like a bum! You’re supposed to be the _hot doctor – like in all the movies!_ ”

 

Blake wanted to smash he face against the table. This was going to be a long lunch.

 

* * *

 

 

Eventually Ruby was able to pry out some stories from Blake – along with the occasional nagging about her heath needing to be better.

 

“You look more tired than usual Blake. Are you sure is the long work hours?”

 

Blake smiled tightly, “Yeah, it’s just been an adjustment – but I’ll be fine. I still eat all three meals, I drink water – and I do go to the gym.”

 

Silver eyes that was usual so playful – turned serious.

 

“Is it really just that? You know I do worry about you Blake.”

 

“Don’t worry so much. I’d be a hypocrite if I didn’t take care of myself like that.”

 

She doubted that Ruby caught on to her lie – but by the expression on Ruby’s face, it looks like Rub was willing to let it go just this once.

 

“So that means you’ll come to my graduation right?”

 

Blake quietly fiddled with the opened carton box that was within the folds of her sweater.

 

Blake forgotten that Ruby was about three years younger than her. Still young, still innocent – with grey eyes looking at the world with so much optimism that sometimes Blake almost wishes that she could shake it out of the girl. Have her face reality for what it really is.

 

Dark. Cruel. Unfair.

 

But she was in no place to change Ruby’s mind, unless something larger happens. The younger girl – no she was a woman now – was eighteen when she enrolled in the Vale Police Academy; just a 2 hour ferry ride away from Atlas. And now at the age of twenty-one she was finally graduating – with the hopes to be a young detective.

 

But the thought of visiting Vale for her graduation…it was enough to make her insides clench in pain and her heart ache.

 

Her mouth was dry and tears almost managed to well up being her thick lashes.

 

She will not crack here.

 

Not now.

 

Not in front of Ruby.

 

“When is it again?” Blake willed her voice to come out steady. “I can’t believe you’re already graduating.”

 

Ruby eyes were wide – as if she was expecting a decline from the Faunus, “Within a month – I have a ticket for you and Dad – but I wasn’t sure if you _wanted_ to come…”

 

Blake’s heart broke once more on how Ruby whispered the very last part of the phrase. The Human was definitely expecting a “no” from her.

 

“We’ve been friends for so long, of course I’ll come.” She reached to tug her junior into a one-armed embrace.

 

The younger girl slipped out of the embrace and gave a mega-watt smile – that oddly looked familiar. “You’re the best Blake.”

 

“I’m proud of you Ruby.”

 

* * *

 

 

When she bade her young friend farewell – with a deep hug and an affectionate kiss on the forehead, she watched Ruby’s taxi disappear in to the night and Blake slowly started to walk in the direction of her apartment.

 

And then she remembered the very faint last message she heard from her friend.

 

_“Blake! I do need a roommate because I was offered a spot to work for the Atlesian Police Force! I kinda already sent some of my stuff to your place! OkayIloveyoubye!”_

Blake – one who needed a lot of privacy was annoyed at the thought of having someone moving in with her. But it was Ruby after all. One roommate couldn’t hurt. It might make the apartment feel less lonely.

 

At the same time though…seeing Ruby again unsettled her. She wasn’t at all ready to see Ruby that soon. But the conversation was mostly uplifting, her heart never really in a state of anxiety.

 

That was the beautiful of having a friend like Ruby Rose Xiao Long.

 

But talking to Ruby about her really very cynical and critical neighbor – stirred something inside of her every single time she tapped the corners of the carton in her jacket.

 

She bit her lip in worry.

 

Ruby was going to live with her soon – within a month and a day – and she doesn’t think that her friend is even aware of her habit.

 

The tapping of the cartoon box continued as she walked a little faster.

 

 _“Damn it. Damn it. Damn it.”_ That was something that she failed to overlook at the news drop.

 

In the midst of her internal rant, she stopped walking and kicked a loose stone in frustration.

 

“What a mess this is really. …I still need to grab some groceries especially if Ruby is going to live with me.”

 

She tapped the carton – three left – she was sure of it.

 

Sure enough she found her way back to the pier, with a stick in her lips – breathing in sweet, sweet poison. Fondly thinking of silver eyes…

 

Before the silver eyes faded with each breathe…and purple eyes appeared in the mist.

* * *

 

And now here she was at some supermarket called SUJU Mart several hours later 6:10 P.M – with her hand on a basket and her other hand rubbing her chin trying to remember what exactly she needed to buy.

 

She did need to stock up on some hygiene products, while muttering under her breath that most of the Faunus products were almost a full Lien more expensive than Human products.

 

“This is literally a crime over an extra set of ears and a tail to clean.”

 

Her tail swished back and forth as she debated which product was going to be more appropriate for the winter nights. And she deduced that she needed to find something with a stronger scent to mask the scent of lingering nicotine in her clothes.

 

“Blake?”

 

The Faunus turned around to see Weiss Schnee dressed in casual clothes – black tight jeans with a slight oversized blue sweater and slightly obnoxious round glasses covering a majority of her face. And the scar on her face – meticulously covered with makeup. The Human also carried a basket filled with groceries in one hand – and a cellphone in the other.

 

She blinked – to make sure she wasn’t seeing things. “…Weiss. Hi.”

 

Bashfully Blake averted her gaze – thinking that she lingered a little too long – but Weiss did look absolutely lovely like that.

 

But what she missed was the small smile that graced Weiss’s lip at the sound of her _first_ name being called instead of Ms. Schnee.

 

“Excuse me, if I’m in your way.”

 

Weiss nodded and moved to reach out for her brand of shampoo she’d been eyeing. Blue eyes saw the Faunus products in Blake’s basket and furrowed her brows.

 

“I’d choose the Human products if I were you, there’s really no difference except for the obvious prices."

 

Blake reluctantly removed her Faunus products and chose whatever brand Weiss suggested. It’s ironic that she purely chooses Faunus products just out superstition. She needed a second opinion and she finally got one.

 

_“Stop making this so awkward Blake.”_

 

“Thanks, uh – are you planning to check out?”

 

“Not yet – but if you’d like to accompany me. You may – I’ll be going home after.”

 

 _“At this hour?”_ “Surely you didn’t walk?”

 

“Blake – its fine.”

 

The Faunus still felt unsettled the idea. If she argued more – she’d be a hypocrite. She wanders around the streets and around the pier into the early morning hour. Messy hair, bleary eyes, a scent that carries death around her shoulders.

 

“Then…let’s just walk home together anyways. We live in the same complex, wouldn’t hurt for company. Um and I’ll stay quiet?”

 

Weiss made a face that Blake wasn’t sure how to dissect – but it wasn’t a no.

 

Quietly the pair continued their shopping side by side. More like Blake wandered a few steps behind Weiss.

 

As the pair patiently waited in line to check out – Blake couldn’t help but lazily screen the magazine rack – scanning for what latest gossip was happening in the Kingdom.

 

Just the usual though – some sport athlete convicted of drug felonies, another reality TV star break up, some allegations of politician corruption.

 

But what caught her yes was the sight of white hair – from the corner of the stack.

 

She tugged it out to read the cover and amber eyes widened.

**Weiss Schnee - Heir to Schnee Corporation – Returns to Takeover Her Father’s Company in Midst of Faunus and Human Employee Mistreatment Controversy!**

She discretely looked over her shoulder to see that Weiss was busy organizing her belongings on the conveyor belt.

 

Weiss Schnee?

 

Blake was confused – the image of the young Human on the cover looks nowhere (as pretty – and as composed) like in reality.

 

Weiss Schnee that she saw just these past couple days – has been rude, condescending – but oddly…and ironically “Human”. A human that seems normal and is not currently sitting on top of a hundred billion Lien Dust industry.

 

The image that she saw of Weiss in the magazine – poised, confident, sexy, yet unapproachable despite photographers and interviewers falling on their knees for a mere question about her lifestyle.

 

It was so different to the Weiss Schnee standing in front of her, dressed down like a complete nerd is grocery shopping without any noticeable bodyguards or chauffeurs on hand. Even with the white-hair that makes her slightly out of place – there are no floods of paparazzi or fan girls or fan boys stalking her at the current moment. Unless those groups of people wanted to steer clear of her. Then that’s slightly ironic.

 

The disguise worked – who would’ve thought that the (in)famous Weiss Schnee was actually her neighbor. Either way, it’s none of Blake’s business to speculate on her life, not that Weiss was privy to share any details anyway.  

 

“Pfft tabloids. Pointless.”

 

She stuffed the magazine back into the rack and turned to place her items on the conveyer belt.

 

The Faunus was surprised that the young Heiress was waiting for her at the end of the cashier – but looks almost impatient in doing so.

 

“I was expecting you to take off and leave me into the dust.” Blake muttered as she picked up plastic bags in her hand.

 

“You offered as company to walk with me home. And you’re partially right – it’s practical that we at least walk together in the middle of the night.”

 

There was man that was slightly hovering from behind the magazine stand, clearly looking at the two of them, but seeing how well dressed the man was – it was probably someone Weiss knew. Blake eyed the man that was looking at Weiss and looked back at the Human, “Uh…but it looks like this guy has been waiting for you to finish up.”

 

Weiss turned around and scoffed, “I don’t know him.”

 

“Mistress Schnee!”

 

“I said leave Klein and never step foot in my presence unless I’m at the company!” Weiss hissed – as quietly as she could to not draw attention – her longer finger pointing toward the exit.

 

The man almost wanted to argue – but seeing that he was in a public place, he bowed politely and left quietly.

 

When Weiss turned around Blake had an amused smile on her face, one of her eye brows lifted in jest, “So you didn’t want a ride home from your chauffeur?”

 

“He’s bothersome. I’m perfectly capable of walking on my own and doing my own things. And don’t act like you didn’t know anything about me until you read the magazine.”

 

Blake shrugged and hoisted her set of plastic bags and gestured the younger woman to follow her. “I’ve already had my fair share of participating in politics and been a part of shady business partners. Since it didn’t really further my agendas in becoming a doctor, I decided not to care anymore. Besides it’s not like I have anything to gain by selling you out and telling the paparazzi where you live.”

 

“Y-you wouldn’t!”

 

“If you stopped glaring me, I won’t do it.” She chuckled.

 

When the Human glared a little harder, the Faunus had her hands in the air in surrender, “I was kidding…now come on let’s go home.”

 

* * *

 

 

For the majority of the 15 minute walk, the pair was silent.

 

As the apartment complex was in sight – Blake noticed that mini-mart she visited was also in sight. There was a slight pause in her stride when she realized that whenever she gets groceries it was also another reason to go get another carton of cigarettes.

 

But since Weiss was here…it’s awkward to make an excuse to go to a mini-mart when she already has groceries with her right now.

 

Her left hand reached inside her pockets and quietly tapped the cardboard box – tap, tap – from the sound of it, she was empty.

 

Blake’s ears swiveled. That’s not good. Definitely not good.

 

“Blake?”

 

“Hm?”

 

“You stopped walking.”

 

“Ah. Right, sorry I’m following.”

 

She can get them another time.

 

* * *

 

 

Weiss said nothing and continue her graceful walk toward the apartment complex.

 

When they both arrived, the security guard greeted them with a smile and had the elevator prepared for them for the fourteenth floor.

 

Just out of coincidence the two stood on opposites sides of the elevator avoiding eye contact.

 

“You smell nice today.”

 

Blake couldn’t help but let out an embarrassed laugh, “I do shower contrary to my Faunus heritage.”

 

“No – like…you don’t… _smell_.” Weiss emphasized with a raised brow and a frown.

 

“Thank you. I try not to.” She replied smoothly.

 

“Why smok-“

 

Ding!

 

“Doors open, we should go.” Blake rushed out, not wanting to prolong the conversation. The quicker she can get Weiss Schnee to her apartment, the better.

 

They reached Weiss’s door first, and Weiss stood at her door with keys in hand, “Um I guess this is me.”

 

“Alright then.” Blake awkwardly scratched the back of my head, “If you need anything from me, I’m just down the hall – think of it as a small personal clinic for you.”

 

She winced at the greasiness of her statement, “I probably shouldn’t say it like that. But as a neighbor and a resident doctor…you know.”

 

“Are you going to be leaving again after you set the groceries down?”

 

Blake tried not to feel defensive.

 

“Yes. I have…”

 

“To smoke?”

 

“…Yes.”

 

“Then I don’t need anything from you.” Gone was the slight warmth that she briefly encountered, instead her tone hard, cold with blue eyes flashed with intense disgust and something that Blake couldn’t figure out. As she tried to call out -

 

Slam!

 

“Wait-!”

 

Blake was only met with closed door and a bruised ego. Feeling frustrated, Blake blew out an angry breath, her fingers curled into a fist – and it took all her willpower not to just break down the do and to show Weiss Schnee that she’s just a big fat –

 

_“Ah she’s not even worth getting angry over!” Why was she so offended at the thought of smoking? I already go out of my way to make sure it’s a not a nuisance to people! And I’m in the wrong?!”_

 

True to her word – Blake unpacked her groceries, changed her clothes and stalked off into the middle of the night.

 

_“She’s not worth getting upset over. Fuck her.”_

 

* * *

 

 

That’s what she thought. She wasn’t supposed to beat herself up over this. But she was – she already had a stick in her between her teeth – her hands trembling inside the folds of her sweater as she curled into herself at her usual spot at the pier.

 

The air felt colder. Her insides felt colder. And not even the heat of the cigarette was enough to keep her warm.

 

She was supposed to be angry – to let the anger warm her up – until she had her fill of the toxin calming her veins.

 

But it wasn’t working.

 

It was 10:57 P.M and nothing. Nothing except for the thought of Weiss Schnee’s cold words taking a hold of Blake’s mind. And the shame. The shame that followed when Weiss looked at her. Those eyes – eyes that were disgusted – looks like Blake’s attempts of hospitality is for naught.

 

“She doesn’t need anything from me.” She repeated as she exhaled, her voice devoid of any emotion.

 

“She doesn’t need anything from me.”

 

“She doesn’t need anything from me.”

 

It hurt.

 

It hurt more than she thought it would.

 

Blake thought she was stronger than that. Strong enough to ignore useless comments that were supposed to break her.

 

Maybe she really was just weak.  Weak enough to let memories and past demons follow her. Weak enough to let a piece of nicotine encompass her body and her mind to keep them at bay.

 

**Inhale.**

**Exhale.**

“She doesn’t need anything from me.” She said with a broken laugh, smoke escaping with every bounce of her body.

 

When was the last time her hospitality actually felt useful to someone? To someone that mattered aside from strangers that only smile for her just for an appointment?

 

And the _she_ flashed in her mind. Pulses of pain then filled her body with every heartbeat.

 

_“You’re all I ever needed Blake. You know that right?”_

“Liar…you liar.”  Blake said in a daze – tears slowly building up behind her eyes. “Was I ever needed?”

 

She rocked back and forth – then heard a clack on the floor. Amber eyes looked down to see her phone face down on the gravel. She picked it up and dusted it off on her pants and saw that her call history menu opened during the drop.

 

Familiar names appeared more recently. Little Red, Goodbitch, Goodbitch, Ozpin.

 

And then she pressed page two.

 

Home. Home. Home. Home.

 

All of them outgoing calls. All of them spanning between days, weeks and months.

 

And all of them…unanswered.

Maybe this time…maybe this time it could be different. With shaky fingers, she pressed the contact number. She set the phone to the side of her – her Faunus hearing picking up the slow drone of the call while her mind wandered deep into the past.

 

_“You know you can call me and- and I know I’m bad at picking up calls…but I will call back! For every single time you call me! I promise!”_

_“Sure Yang. Sure…” The Faunus drawled in amusement. “Tell it to my thirty missed calls.”_

_“I swear! Look, Blake – I’ll even put a special ringtone for you!” Warm arms wrapped around her waist tugging the Faunus into an even warmer embrace. The voice behind her Faunus ear dropped two octaves indicating the seriousness of her words._

_“Call me. For when you’re scared or mad or happy. For everything in between and for nothing at all. I promise I’ll pick up, and hurry back to you.”_

 

 

Please pick up. Please pick up. Blake’s heart begged – just this one time. It didn’t matter if it didn’t happen before. Just this one time please pick up.

 

But as the call line continued, her hopes slowly died with it.

 

Blake curled into a ball, shielding her face as hot tears rain down like a storm from her eyes as it did on most nights. And she would stay there till she saw the first light of the day, pressing that green button in hopes for a voice that would come back with warmth and love.

 

But not this time.

 

**“The number you dialed is not a working a number.”**

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you guys think Yang is alive or dead?  
> What is Weiss's deal?  
> And bear with me guys. A lot of sads. 
> 
> \- Okaami-chin


	5. Chapter IV: Challenge

Chapter IV

Challenge

* * *

 

_“Was there a need to get so many bears?” Blake complained, as she nearly stepped on one of Yang’s many prized yellow plush collection. “I would thought I was dating a grown woman not a child.”_

_“How dare you question, the cuddliness and the cuteness of my Ryan the bear collection?!”_

_“That thing is clearly a lion not a bear! And are you you’re saying I’m not cuddly and cute enough for you?!”_

_“Ryan is totally a bear and I’ll prove it to you one day! And babe your affection is equivalent of a hissy cat – no pun intended – or of a cactus.” Yang snorted, she wrapped a hand around the Faunus’s waist and dragged the woman back to the bed where their bodies flopped together._

_“I take high offense to that.” Blake pouted, her ears going flat and a small pout on her lips._

_Yang rolled them over, so that the blonde was perched above the Faunus, with a tender smile on her face, “You are absolutely the cutest thing to walk into my life. Happy now?”_

_Blake leaned up to brush her lips against Yang’s and sighed, “I’m happy when you’re here.”_

_“Since when did you get so greasy?” The blonde teased. “Is this what your romance novels been teaching you?”_

_“Yang!”_

 

xxx

Blake opened her eyes slowly and saw that she was in her apartment – her foggy mind slowly readjusting to reality. She bit her lip and took a shuddering breath.

 

“Great another memory.” She sighed as she cracked her aching spine, “And so much for a nap.”

 

Sleeping was starting to get harder these days and so were dealing with the memories. It was starting to get a little too common for her liking. She rolled away from her bed and sluggishly walked to the kitchen to see the month’s agenda.

 

**Go to work.**

**Go to work.**

**Taxes.**

**Go to work.**

**Ruby’s Graduation! Don’t forget to buy a gift!**

Underneath the calendar was a small corkboard with a ferry ticket and her hotel details attached to it. It’s just about a week away and it’s starting to become more real for her friend Ruby and for herself. As much as she wanted to be happy for this event. It was bittersweet. Maybe it was because she was worried about returning to Vale that her memories are starting to come back and haunt her a little more as the days went by. And it was only a week away, she has yet to really get herself ready mentally for the event ahead of her.

 

She cleared her throat, trying to put her worries behind her and sat on the couch laying there unsure what to do next besides packing or mulling around in her thoughts.

 

“Am I ready to back to Vale?” She voiced outload.

 

Vale.

 

Vale used to be home.

 

It held nothing but more memories of her and Yang. Coffee dates, bookstore raiding, junk food eating, and pranks day in and day out with Ruby in tow. Altogether being blissfully happy in the small apartment they used to share together back then. It was slightly smaller than the apartment that Blake had now, but it was filled with life and warmth. A very sharp contrast to now, her apartment now was void of any memories of Yang, except for the one small plush toy that she left on the couch.

 

Ryan the Lion. Ryan the Bear. Whichever one it was, Blake has yet to find in her heart to donate or be rid of that plushy.

 

She walked toward it – picked it up to study its features. The fur on its head was a little frayed probably from the constant nuzzling that Blake did when she first acquired the doll. The mane (?) was a little unkempt and some of the limbs arms were slightly torn at the seams.

 

Blake frowned at the state of it and sighed, “Poor thing.”

 

She brought the plush to her nose and took a small breath and her heart broke just a little more. Blake remembered that it used to smell of honey and sunflowers. Something that she knew that was always on Yang.

 

But now Ryan smelled like nothing that at all. More like salty tears and emptiness, everything that Blake poured out in the past seven months was now locked away in Ryan’s soft heart.

 

Ryan was probably one of the last few links tying Blake to Yang, and that lone sent daggers to her heart, the Faunus smiled sadly, “Maybe, it’s time I found you a new home Ryan...I don’t think you belong with me anymore.”

 

As Blake got ready for her shift at work, she picked up Ryan and walked toward the door. As she turned around to lock the door, she placed Ryan against the door with a little note scrawled on a piece of paper tucked in the arms of the plushy.

 

_**Hi my name is Ryan! And I need a new home :D Hug me nice and tight!** _

Blake with a bittersweet smile, gave the doll one last big squeeze before tucking him back against the door and walking out the apartment complex without looking back.

 

When she returned, Ryan was gone. And so was another piece of Blake’s heart.

 

That night Blake reached a new record of fifteen cigarettes – and with it the tears and the guilt of not being able to see her fury little friend anymore.

 

xxx

 

 

**Several days later…**

Now that the Faunus was thinking about it, it has been a couple days since she last saw Weiss, and Blake wouldn’t be surprised if she never saw her again. The Faunus thought it’s unlikely they’ll cross paths – maybe except for the clinic. Still highly unlikely.

 

Since her previous breakdown Blake has been trying to once again seal the wounds that she opened by hollowing out her lungs with every inhale of her poison.

 

But about five days later - it was 9:47 P.M, nearly an hour and half since her last smoke and Blake was oddly feeling restless. She tossed and turned in bed, kicking off the covers and then suddenly burying herself under them.

 

Feeling frustrated she sat up, and looked around her surroundings. Thermostat looked normal; a crisp 72 degrees Fahrenheit. Her sheets recently cleaned – hints of lavender wafting from the seams.

 

And then she turned to her bedside table. On top of the wood, there was a photograph frame. Placed face down, but Blake could remember every inch of the picture like it was engraved in her heart. She can never unseen that picture.

 

xxx

 

_“Blake! Look what I have!”_

_FLASH!_

_“Fuck Yang! That hurts!”_

_Rough calloused hands gently cupped her face, and worried lilac eyes bore down on amber ones._

_“I forgot you had sensitive eyes, I’m sorry babe.”_

_Blake winced and blinked rapidly to fight back the stars that she saw in her eyes. She rubbed her eyes and turned away from her girlfriend groaning,“Why on the world would you buy a camera if you have a phone?”_

_“Because what I want is a permanent picture of us – that can’t ever be deleted or photoshopped – just us. And only us.”_

_“So you photoshopped me before?” Blake rolled her eyes but let out a smirk, “You’re so greasy.”_

_“Bet you love it. So…how about some nude shots?”_

_Blake never felt more red in her life, but to Yang’s credit she did look great that night._

xxx

Blake knew what the picture had.

 

Yang’s arms wrapped around her shoulders, with her long blonde hair. Messy and wild hair and her personality acting as a gently curtain in their little couch.

Purple eyes staring down lovingly at the camera lens while her own astonished eyes looked confused and unfocused.

 

Priestesses, she hated this picture for how dumb she looked. But she remembered that she kept this photo because of the love that seemed to pour out of lavender eyes. Yang might’ve said I love you multiple times throughout the day, mostly to annoy Blake on how greasy it sounds. But when she felt Yang’s stares in the brief moments of intimacy – she _felt_ it – just like in the picture.  

 

She could feel the headache creeping up on her now – if she was thinking too much or in this case remembering too much – of her smile, her laugh, her scent, and the taste of her – it only made her head throb more alongside her heart.

 

She took a deep breath. Sometimes remembering is too much of a burden.

 

Was it time to let go?

 

Or are her wounds still too fresh?

 

“To hell with it.” She grabbed her essentials and stormed off into the night.

 

xxx

 

**Inhale.**

**Exhale.**

**Inhale.**

**Exhale.**

 

It was 11:11 P.M and Blake again was at her usual perch – taking her sweet time.

 

“Blake?”

 

The Faunus took a deep breath catching the very faint scent of fresh springs and vanilla and snarled, “Just go away.”

 

The footsteps got closer. And Blake was getting more angry, she turned to face the owner of the quiet voice,“Seriously now? What is it that you want from me?”

 

Before the Faunus, there was Weiss was looking at Blake with a peculiar expression, it wasn’t hate or shame.  Almost apologetic…almost. “I’m…I’m here to apologize.”

 

Blake bit her cigarette and extinguished it before tucking the remaining butt into the carton box. She exhaled away from the direction of Weiss, because there’s parts of her that still has manners.

 

“There’s nothing to apologize for.” Blake said as calmly as she could. “I don’t need your pity. I won’t even live half the life you will even in your condition. I’m already throwing my life away.”

 

Weiss wasn’t sure how to respond, and Blake eyed her under the moonlight. Casual clothes again – but even the state of her dress – a dress that could almost be a nightie is rippling under the cool winds barely covered by a thin grey cardigan. Seeing her state of undress plucked the few strings in Blake’s heart, but tried not to voice out her opinion.

 

_"She must be crazy for being out here at this hour..."_

 

“Is it bad that I think I made a mistake to judge you so harshly?” Weiss countered. To her surprise, Weiss decided to sit relatively near Blake. The Faunus uncomfortably shifted away slightly.

 

“People have a good first instinct.” Blake said. “I’m not even surprised by your earlier reactions. Maybe how…reactive your reactions were a little surprising. But you’re not wrong.”

 

Weiss scoffed, “Why are you making it seem like you’re the bad guy? What are you a masochist?”

 

Blake had to bite back a laugh, “If only that’s the case. But sure let’s go with that.”

 

Silence enveloped them like a familiar friend. Blake wasn’t sure what to do with the situation, she just sat there, unable to smoke, unable to talk to the beautiful woman sitting beside her.

 

“If you’re done with your apology, you don’t have to stay here with me.” The Faunus offered quietly, “It’s cold and you’ll get sick that way.”

 

“What’s one more sick day?” Weiss said wrapping her cardigan tighter around her, “Father says that the world will fall if I stop working or singing. I fail to see his logic.”

 

Blake smiled, she was liking this very new sense of rapport with the Human. At least it’s no more door slamming and tense elevator rides. “Yes you should, it’s in my recommendations for you – which you so kindly rejected in my note.”

 

“Guess I need a better reason to rest.” Weiss muttered quietly.

 

More silence came, but this time it was nice. A gentle pause to their tentative conversation, and time for Blake to ride out the last bits of her nicotinic high.

 

“Give me a cigarette.”

 

Blake coughed and stared at the Human with wide eyes, “ _What?_ ”

 

“Give me a _cigarette_ – I’ve done it before.” The Human repeated.

 

“No.”

 

“No?”

 

“No, I won’t give one to you.”

 

Weiss huffed and stood up with haste, “Then I’ll go buy one.”

 

Blake stood up and grabbed the smaller woman’s arm in protest, “Are you crazy? You have a heart condition – you’re ruining Glynda’s efforts and my own by doing a stupid stunt like that.”

 

“So what?” Weiss arched her eyebrow in challenge, “You don’t get to decide for me, and I have my own reasons for doing it. Maybe I want to die a little sooner. Maybe I want to live a little with a choice I get to happily make.”

 

Weiss tugged her arm free and was about to step off to the nearest minimart to do just that. Just before she was out of reach, Blake grabbed her arm again and spun the Human around so that they were within breathing distance.

This little Human in her arms is probably the most frustrating piece of work that the Faunus ever encountered. Weiss’s defiant glare got the Faunus worked up at the sheer negligence of the Human’s health.

 

She even requested the appointments so why the sudden 180?  Why the sudden disregard?

 

Despite her ego of being a doctor. Weiss was right. It’s her choice and her body.

 

But maybe she’s playing chicken. Maybe it’s some twisted joke to get Blake to stop smoking – but why would Weiss care? She doesn’t care about Blake. Not like a friend, not like family, and not even as acquaintances.

 

“Fine.”

 

Blake called her bluff. She fished out one of her last cigarettes – lit one for herself – and then handed her last cigarette to Weiss.

 

“Then do it. I’m not going to stop you.” She challenged with amber eyes glowing and a snarl on her lips. “Let’s see if Ms. Weiss Schnee can breathe in poison like I can.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter is really in the rough. I apologize. 
> 
> Do you think Weiss will go through with it? Or is it a bluff?
> 
> -Okaami-chin


	6. Chapter V: Anchor

**Chapter V**

**Anchor**

 

**xxx**

 

 

“Then do it. I’m not going to stop you.” She challenged with amber eyes glowing and a snarl on her lips. “Let’s see if Ms. Weiss Schnee can breathe in poison like I can.”

 

Weiss to her surprise didn't pale or visibly shake as her longer fingers grasped the cigarette in her hands. When the stick was on her lips - it oddly looked really " _normal"_ on Weiss. Not that it was meant to be there – but something about a young Heiress smoking is slightly unnerving. The Faunus shook her head - she must be crazy for letting her do this.

 

Blake leaned over to gently light the end of Weiss's cigarettes and waited patiently for the Human to take her first drag in a long time, "Well?"

 

Weiss said nothing and faced the water. The Faunus took the sign to ignore her and resumed her casual smoke.

 

However, Blake was secretly not smoking. She merely carried the cigarette in her fingertip while she patiently waited.

 

A few tense moments passed - and the coughing ensued.

 

Blake hissed and tore the cigarette away from the woman's mouth and tapped the woman on the back, "What did I tell you?"

 

But the coughing didn't cease - and the worry grew by tenfold. The breaths were slowly slipping from coughs into gasping breaths and whimpers causing Faunus ears to perk up in alarm.

 

“Weiss?”

 

Soft whimpers soon turned into full blown wails – and all that Blake can do is wrap her hands around Weiss’s lithe frame and try to coax the Human to calm down.

 

If the Faunus tried to pull away just so she can see more of Weiss, the hands gripped her collar tighter trying to mold her body toward the taller woman like a life line.

 

“Weiss…can you focus on my voice?” Blake whispered against her hair. The Faunus counted her pulse and noticed on how quick it was beating with her labored breaths.

 

_"145 going to 170 beats per minute. Have to slow her heart rate down. Talk Blake!"_

 

“I know this might be hard, but try to focus on my voice and take some deep breaths in and out. I want you do try for me okay?”

 

**Inhale.**

**Exhale.**

**Inhale.**

**Exhale.**

 

The sobs eventually turned into soft hiccups – and Blake took a deep breath in relief. The tight hold around her collar ceased – and Weiss’s body went slightly limp as she tired herself out. Blake shivered as the cool air licked against her skin – she felt Weiss’s forehead and felt the clammy skin against her palm.

 

_“It’s much too cold to be outside – have to take her inside as soon as possible. Maybe she has some medicine inside.”_

“How about we go inside and gets some hot chocolate?” Blake teased lightly trying to coax some verbal rapport with Weiss.

 

Nothing. Not even a word.

_“Maybe she’s embarrassed?”_

 

Not that Blake would say – “I told you so.” – but she wanted Weiss to talk to her. Hearing her this silent and upset is too uncomfortable. Blake tried to wrack her mind for some small way for Weiss to respond to her questions.

 

“If you’re ready to go inside – give me two taps on my hand. If you want me to stop – give me one. Okay?”

 

The Faunus in the meantime angled her body so that she would take the brunt of the cold wind while she waited patiently for Weiss to respond back. Her hands were on the Human's shoulder to rub soothing, protective circles to help ease the tension that Weiss could be feeling. 

 

Almost silent ten minutes went by when she finally felt two weak taps on the inside of her wrist. Blake gently lifted the woman to her feet.

 

She tried to get a closer look on Weiss’s face, but the disheveled white hair shielded the blue yes that the Faunus was used to seeing.

 

“It’s a bit of a far walk – how about I carry you inside?”

 

Two taps.

 

The Faunus crouched on the floor waiting until she felt arms loop around her neck and then gently hoisted the smaller girl on her back. Once she was secure - Blake made quick work and hustled toward the apartment complex. 

 

**xxx**

 

 

When the pair came back to the apartment complex - luckily no one was in the lobby and no security guard to play nice to - so it felt good to know that there's not prying eyes on this moment. And technically it was better to take the elevator when no one is around than to walk fourteen flights of stairs to their respective apartment rooms. 

 

After Weiss whispered her passcode, the pair entered the apartment and shut the door behind them. When the lights came on - Blake wasn't really entirely sure what to expect. Maybe minimalist, little color, mostly white? That was her impression.

 

And it was exactly on what she expected -  all she saw how eerily clean it was nothing seemed out of place - books shelved in alphabetical order - not a single dish unwashed - things seemed to sparkle.

 

"Woah, I bet I can eat food off the floor and expect cancer to be cured." Blake joked, laughing to herself by how unbelievably clean it was. "Mine in comparison looks like a typical college student still."

 

Weiss didn’t seem amused by the attempt – by tightening her arms around Blake’s neck to lightly choke and chastise the Faunus slightly. Blake didn't stop joking but made several more until she maneuvered herself to the nearest couch and sat the Heiress down. Blake streatched and then nonchanlantly sniffed her clothes. She internally cursed - she still had the lingering scent of nicotine - even if she didn't smoke as much - she brought it back to the apartment. And the almost wanted to facepalm. 

 

_"i carried her back and I smell like an ashtray?! What were you thinking?! She had a panic attack and now - damn it Blake!"_

 

Blake made a note to herself to buy a air freshener as an apology and to clean up the next oppurtunity that she gets. But now she wasn't sure what to do. She brought her inside the apartment, away from prying eyes and from the chilly air. What next?

 

She knelt down and gently took a hand, "Hey, I just want to ask - do you want me to stay and check on you? Or do you want me to go?"

 

Blake gently and playfully tugged the lithe pointer finger as she stared into Weiss's eyes. "Two taps for 'Yes'. One tap for 'No'."

 

The Faunus wouldn't be surprised if it was a 'No.' Even she thought she might've been crossing the line by even entering the apartment in the pre-text to take care of her. Not that she even had a malicious intention - it's just - it could be taken the wrong way and she didn't want to add more troubles to the white-haired woman. When her mind was too busy chastising and worrying - she barely felt a tap against her wrist.

 

A frown was about to form on her lips - and then she felt the second tap in succession.

 

"You sure?"

 

Tap. Tap.

 

“Then I’ll be right back to get some stuff. Don’t move from the couch.” 

 

Blake rushed to her apartment and got in the shower to clean up. Shampooed three times, brushed her teeth three times, popped a lot of breath mints as well. Painstakingly it took fifteen minutes - but then Blake returned back to the apartment with fresh clothes and some medication that she carried with her for emergencies like this - well in Weiss's case.

 

She came back to see that Weiss was still on the couch coughing every now and then - trying to keep her heart rate down - with an arm over her eyes and the other placed against her heart. It was the throaty type of cough - the one that made makes one wince after each one leaving anyone sore. Blake's ears flattened at the thought of how much she was coughing since she was gone. And it was probably difficult if the Human was still tasting the raw nicotine causing her to continue her coughing fits.

 

The Faunus quietly urged for Weiss to drink some more water and to take a small dosage of cough medicine. It took maybe fifteen minutes since she came back from her own apartment for the coughs to cease – all the while it only made Blake’s heart flutter with worry as she sat there unable to do more. All she can do is just wait.

 

Weiss laid back against the couch exhausted - sweat forming against her brow and her nightie damp. Blake sat on the floor with her back against the couch, with more water in hand and some lozenges.

 

Her throat must be so sore right now. Blake thought. She was choking, coughing and crying.

 

"I didn't mean to intrude in your space...you had me worried."

 

Weiss said nothing.

 

"Please don't do anything like that again...I don't know if you had something to prove." Blake sighed, running a hand through her damp hair, "But I shouldn't have taunted you into having that cigarette. For that I'm sorry you're feeling like this right now."

 

She turned to Weiss and tried to show her sincerity through her and tucked a damp piece of hair behind her ear, "I think you need to warm up - you're still shivering. And I'm not sure if it was us sitting in the cold for so long or if it's from withdrawals. Want to take a warm bath? The steam can help relax your lungs a little."

 

Again another prompt.

 

Another two taps. And Weiss wordlessly wobbled her way to her bathroom with Blake in tow.

 

Blake drew a bath and turned away so that Weiss may undress. She felt a gentle two taps on her shoulder; Blake closed her eyes and offered a hand so that the Human could easily slip into the warm water. Just so that the silence wasn't overwhelming - Blake played gentle music in the background and waited patiently for Weiss to signal that she was done with her bath. All the while her eyes are closed, and her Faunus ears wiggled back and forth at the sound of the water gently lapping against Weiss's skin.

 

Normally if this was any other woman, Yang, Ruby or whoever she met - she'd feel embarrassed. But this was an entirely different case.

 

Maybe it’s because she knows that Weiss is particularly vulnerable. And any unneeded advances could ruin what little the were able to salvage after tonight's events. Instead Blake just focused on her breathing, the water, the sounds of soft piano until this moment is over. 

 

"I'm sorry. For how I treated you."

 

The voice was softer, tender and hoarse but it was all Weiss. Despite herself, Blake smiled and nodded her head, "I forgive you. But we can talk about it later, when you feel better."

 

**xxx**

 

Thirty minutes later, Weiss was fast asleep on the bed, completely buried under thick covers, that even Blake had to do a double-take to make sure she was there. Somewhere in passing in the bathroom the young Heiress muttered something - that Blake was welcome to stay the night but it was not needed. The Faunus took her offer and chose to sleep on the couch. 

 

Blake sighed and took a sniff on her sleeve, “At least I cleaned up.”

 

She stared at the bedroom door where the Heiress slept peacefully and turned away to put her face in her hands, “What am I going to do with you?”

 

Weiss is beautiful.

 

Weiss is powerful.

 

But tonight she something that reminded her that not even Weiss is immune to pain. And maybe there was more to Weiss than what she initially thought of her.

 

Seeing her in pain – is just something that not even a sensible Faunus would want for the Schnee Heiress.

 

 

 

 

_**“Maybe I want to die a little earlier. Maybe I just want to live a little with a choice that I get to make!”** _

 

Blake’s ears flattened in horror, “What does she mean by that exactly? Does she not want to get better? Is getting treated making her miserable?”

 

But that doesn’t make sense – her condition is not that life threatening – with treatment, regular exercise and a good diet – something that her lavish life can offer her – Blake couldn’t fathom why.

 

She sat on the edge of the bed – her fingers curling tightly on the duvet and her fangs gnawing at her bottom lip.

 

The more that Blake thought about Weiss’s words. The more she realized that she did say something similar to Yang.

 

 

 

 

**_“You do know that smoking is bad for you right?”_ **

****

**_“Then I’m fine with that Yang.”_ **

 

 

 

 

 

To think this entire mess of a night was all due to a cigarette. And despite her usual habits - Blake used to hate cigarettes. The raw nicotine against her teeth and tongue – the high she was supposed to feel only made her numb inside. These use to help her hide from scars left from _him_.

 

Times have changed now – now every breath of smoke she sees _her_ in the smoke and the Faunus can’t bring herself to stop thinking about _her_ , even when she shouldn’t.

She can’t really expect to forget the person behind the smoke – but her mind at least tries to listen to her – to remember when her body keeps craving for another hit.

 

 

 

_**“How about this Blake; you smoke to remember things right?”** _

 

Even when she thinks she’s got it down, to smoke comfortably and think about Yang without bursting into tears while managing to attempt to move forward with her life, Blake catches herself drowning and crying in the smoke all the while.

 

 It reminds her.

 

 

 

 

**_“Replace the smoking by remembering me. That I care for you and want you to be healthy and happy.”_ **

 

 

It reminds her that she’s still looped around _her_ finger.

 

 

**“ _Could you do that for me?”_**

 

Blake shakes her head – trying to bring back her mind to the present. She didn’t want the fog of her memories to catch up to her now. She willed her heart to slow its fast pace while attempting to restore the oxygen in her lungs that was threatening to cave under her. She had to calm herself – she doesn’t want to have her own panic attack in the confines of Weiss’s apartment.

 

But her ears were ringing from the memories and the current vision of Weiss shaking and coughing over a decision she prompted.

 

Daring a brachycranic Human to smoke a cigarette? What kind of monster was she?

 

Her hand were curled into fists – tremors of white stunned her limbs and she draws blood form her lip, her fangs gnawed through the skin. The heaviness of her own mind lingered a moment too long, Blake had to reorient herself – remind herself that right now she had to take care of Weiss.

 

She glanced at the grandfather clock on the opposite side of the wall. 1:27 A.M.

 

It was so late already – Weiss may be asleep - but she pondered if she was going to sleep tonight. Because she’ll dream again and that’s even more terrifying.

 

Blake supposes that maybe why she’s forgiving with Weiss – despite the door slamming and the misunderstandings – and seeing her now under the curtains of fear and stress - they both have nightmares or terrors awaiting for them even when the sun sets or even when the sun rises.

 

For her, Blake already went through seven months without sleep; another day would be nothing.

 

But seeing that her methods of keeping her memories from spilling into the surface – Blake knew that she needed a new anchor.

 

Otherwise her mind will wander again back to lazy morning kisses and silly giggles and keep her caged in memories that still come to torture her.

 

And then she sees Weiss – before callous and unforgiving – now she’s just small and fragile all curled about in her bed to hide away from the nightmare that haunts her.

 

And Blake – to her surprise wants to know – wants to know what keeps his Human up at night, what haunts her.

 

That’s not a good idea she reasoned. She shouldn’t want to know. She couldn’t.

 

Thinking about Yang hurts more than it should. Yet she wants to engrave every piece of her memory inside her body with every breath of smoke she took. She was the anchor that she clung to like a lifeline to keep her steady from the rocky torrents of her mind.

 

The Faunus doesn’t need more memories to hold – another reason to care for someone who might just leave.

 

The scars she carried is too much to leave it on Weiss to be her new anchor. How silly it must be. What if she actually voiced it to the Heiress when she was awake? How foolish.

 

Trying to reorient her vices around a new person – a person that she still has yet to decipher? To no longer remember Yang?

 

She took a deep breath and turned to the sleeping woman on the bed.

 

No. She had to stop this before it starts.

 

Blake would rather sink to the bottom – than to drag another person with her.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who wants a Weiss chapter? *raise hand*
> 
> \- Okaami-chin


	7. Chapter VI: Sisters

**Chapter VI: Sisters**

 

**xxx**

 

_She remembered the first time it happened – it was when she chased after her older sister in a simple game of tag. Harmless, the both said despite their father and mother’s vehement protest. They were only five and seven then – carefree and innocent._

_Winter teasingly was always out of reach, only staying with in mere inches of Weiss’s little fingers. The little one would squeal in delight of just being close before an adorable pout would be on her lips when she barely missed her dress._

_._

_She remembered that on that particular day – it was different though – this time Weiss was determined to tag her sister for once._

_As usual the game started in the parlor where the floor was at its glossy prime. Perfect for sliding around tight corners – and for chasing after older sisters. Winter was giving Weiss a teasing smirk and taunted her by practically skating around her little sister with ease._

_But she practiced – she practiced and practiced. Despite Weiss giggling to her hearts content, she just about to grasp the ends of Winter’s dress – and that’s when she felt it._

_Everything started to slow down._

_Her vision started to blur._

_Her mouth opened to gasp for fleeting air._

_Her heart throbbed painfully._

_She felt her knees hit the carpet and she weakly called her sister’s name, “W-Wi-Winter…”_

_The last thing she heard was her sister’s scream and being cocooned in her warm embrace before everything faded into black._

 

**xxx**

**_Ring! Ring! Ring!_ **

Blue eyes opened – blinking away the weariness that was already settling in against her tired eyelids. She sat up slowly, turning her body away from the bright sunlight that was already seeping into the bedroom. 

 

The clock read 9:00 A.M. and like autopilot – her lithe hands reached for her bedside table, plucking the small orange bottle, staring at the label that warningly told her to take no more than two every six hours.

 

Inotropes.

 

Synthesized to help her stabilize her low heart rate by forcing her heart to contract more efficiently. If she didn’t take them – her fainting spells would make a dangerous reappearance.

 

A simple fainting spell – that was the diagnosis at the age of five. But since her first incident Weiss spent most of the time having her hand over her heart – no matter what she’s doing. In the middle of her strides down the hall. In the middle of her private lessons. And even now as she worked in the office and a grown adult, she finds catches herself running a hand near her heart – to make sure it was still beating.  

 

She plucked out two white pills, gulped them own with ease and drained the glass of water that she prepared the night before – drinking in the bitterness of a sordid routine that remained for eighteen years.

 

Her condition stabilized – for that she was grateful for. It was more frightening to deal with as a child along with the anxiety and the stigma she faced within the Schnee family when she was only five years old.

**xxx**

_She remembered waking up to her mother’s fingers running through her hair gently, cooing in her ear to wake up._

_Little Weiss curled toward the warmth she felt and slowly opened her eyes to see her mother staring down at her with beautiful blue eyes._

_Weiss whimpered that she was scared at the scary ghost that gripped her heart and refused to leave her alone. Her small hands clinging to her mother’s dress like a life-line – terrified that it would happen again if her mother left._

_Her mother chastised her gently for thinking such awful things and reassured her, “No such thing will happen my dear little snow angel. I’m here now.”_

_With such words – Weiss smiled for the rest of the day even when her sister rushed into the room to mutter apologies against her hair – she was happy._

_Weiss smiled even when the sun had set and she had yet to hear from her father. It didn’t really matte; she felt safe in the hands of her mother and her sister – who profusely showed their love to her._

_If only she knew to cherish the thoughts more closely to her heart._

_Maybe everything would hurt less._

 

**xxx**

 

"If only you knew mother...if only you knew." 

 

Weiss stood up and did some light stretching before going into the bathroom to start her day. She had to go to the office and then attend a gala.

 

She looked at the mirror and traced the outline of her face with her finger. Long white hair tangled in knots, and her eyes looking a little more empty than usual. Her usually pale face – almost looks a sickly white. Unconsciously her finger traced the lining of her scar on her left eye – over and over as if her finger can erase the marking from her reflection.

 

Weiss growled at the sight – her heart rate spiking at the surge of hot fury boiling beneath her skin. Suddenly, her eyes suddenly filled with tears – the longer she stared at her scarred reflection.

 

Closing her eyes, she forced herself to take a deep breath.

 

“Stop it. Stop it. Stop it.”

 

But the tears escaped – running down her cheeks like a demon was chasing them. If only if anyone knew how much that was true.

 

**Ring! Ring! Ring!**

 

She wiped the tears from her eyes and retrieved her phone that was ringing incessantly from her bedside table.

 

She waited a few more seconds before picking up the call, and walking back to the bathroom with the phone pressed against her ear.

 

“Good morning Winter.”

 

**_“Weiss, I’ve been calling. Did something happen?”_ **

 

Weiss rolled her eyes but forced her voice to stay even, “I was in the bathroom. I needed to get ready for the lawsuits and other stuff. Why?”

 

**_“I called because I wanted to make sure you are attending tonight’s gala.”_ **

Of course. The gala. The perfect places for fake smiles and fake excitement.

 

“I said that I would Winter and _only_ if you’d be my escort and not some…degenerate.” She replied evenly.

 

**_“I want to make sure. I know we haven’t talked about – any of this really – not since father’s scandals have taking a precedence over everything in the media-“_ **

****

Weiss took a sharp breath and then there was a pause on the phone.

**_“Are you feeling – are you able to attend? If it’s too much - ”_ **

****

“Don’t worry about me Winter. Dr. Goodwitch cleared me for this – as long as there’s no more surprises and security is tight – I’ll be okay.”

There was silence on the other end of the phone, before the gruff voice whispered, **_“Very well. I’ll pick you up at eight tonight.”_**

 

**xxx**

 

 

Winter Schnee, now age twenty-six, would’ve been the next heir to the Schnee Company; however before her debut – she chose to join the Atlesian Military at eighteen. And it broke Weiss’s heart. Since their mother’s death, Weiss heavily relied on Winter for consolation, protection and love. With Winter gone for the remainder of her teenage years, it only brought more loneliness and anxiety of who would leave her next.

 

Somehow with all the lonely clinic visits, the cold shoulder from her father, and the all the mental stress, Weiss managed to get by. And now after several years in hiding – she would be making her re-debut as the Heiress of the Schnee Dust Company at twenty-four.

 

It would also be the first time in years that Weiss was to be a known figure at the gala. Since her mother’s passing when she was eight– Weiss shied away from the limelight, using her condition as a pretext for avoiding unneeded stress for her weak heart. It was mostly true – she didn’t need the questions or the looks from strangers that knew absolutely nothing except for false rumors.

 

But first comes first – she needed to take back her company. Her re-debut in reality is to pick up the mess that her father created over mistreatment of his employees. Namely all Faunus personnel – giving them long hours, small pay and even smaller benefits. Lawsuits were starting to come in waves and her father did nothing to address the issue. Their value as a company has dropped a little more than 5% and Weiss couldn’t stand it anymore. With reporters hounding her previous mansion, and even investigators stalking her whereabouts – she had no choice but to come out of hiding and address her father’s mistakes.

 

Even if it meant throwing him under the boss for not being the true heir to the Schnee Company. But that’s something to worry about later – _after_ she claims her place as CEO.

 

In the late hours of the evening, Weiss had her hand wrapped around her sister’s arm as she was escorted down the stairs to the main ballroom. Most of the reporters, business men and women, and top socialites had left feeling pleased at the reappearance of the “missing” heir of the Schnee Company. They asked and prodded her questions about whether or not there was discussions in place of a smooth take-over in the light of Faunus mistreatment in the workplace.

 

_“I hope with my succession to my birthright – I’ll fix the wrongs that my father has made within this company. I want to extend my apologies to the staff that were ever mistreated under my company. Please look forward to it.”_

And somehow the reception was a lot warmer than the Schnee sister’s had thought. With relieved minds – the two sister’s finally had their chance to be alone while the rest of the working staff began to break down tables and chairs.

 

Weiss although used to Winter’s general silent nature was curious on why her sister looked a more anxious than normal. Throughout the gala, Winter was hovering more than usual and always within arm’s length of her. It’s not like her to act in such a way.

 

 “Weiss, after tonight, I’m leaving again – I’m going underway toward the Eastern Kingdoms away from Atlas. It’s classified and I’m not sure when I’ll return, but –“

 

Blue eyes turned toward the younger woman, but already Winter can see the obvious displeasure on her features. Tense silence filled the air between the sisters. Before Winter can utter another words.

 

“Of course you are.”

 

A huff. “It’s not like that Weiss –“

 

“Is staying and taking care of me really that unbearable?”

 

Winter’s eyes that normally so stern and cold, were softer than Weiss has ever seen in years. Blue eyes looked stormy and glazed with unshed tears but the elder held it in to keep from making a scene. “It’s complicated Weiss. I’d stay to take care of you if I could.”

 

Weiss turned to her sister with seething eyes and clenched teeth, “What’s so complicated? I’m not physically and mentally not meant for this role Winter.”

 

The elder stayed silent unable to offer a suitable response. She knew that her decision would not make Weiss happy.

 

“Mother is dead. Father is about to head to jail for crimes against the Faunus. And you’re leaving me to deal with it again – by myself.” She whispered harshly.

 

Before Weiss could continue on with her tirade, Winter placed a hand on her sister’s cheek. Her thumb wiping away a lone tear that fell from her eyes. She bent down to her sister’s eye level and whispered gently, “I thought we discussed this already – I thought we were passed this. Weiss is there something you’re not telling me?”

 

“I told you, I can’t do it Winter – not when it feels like I’m the one picking up the pieces of our family.”

 

“That’s not fair.” Winter pleaded her hands coming to Weiss’s shoulders – to stabilize herself or to keep Weiss from running away – she wasn’t sure - but she needed for her little sister to understand, “Can’t you see it’s hard for me too? That I’m still hurting too?”

 

Weiss scoffed and shrugged her hands off, “You’re not here to deal with anything. You left for preparatory school until you had special clearance to join the Atlesian Military Academy. And then after your graduation – you left again. You left when mother died and when father started to raise his hand against me. You swore that you would protect me from anything that hurts me.”

 

“Winter, you leaving is what hurts me more than the disease that’s killing me slowly.”

 

With that Weiss, walked away leaving her sister Winter to stand by the balcony by herself.

 

**xxx**

 

 

Weiss asked Klein to drop her off at her apartment complex. She bade her dear friend goodnight and reluctantly sent a message to her sister that she’d already left without warning and that she was sorry.

 

Weiss tightened the scarf around her neck at the feeling of the winter chill seeping into her skin. Luckily before she left the gala, she brought spare clothes in case she needed a quick getaway. She was now dressed down into white jeans a simple blouse and a long beige overcoat with a white blue scarf around her neck.

 

She felt her phone vibrate and reached for her pocket to pull her phone out.

 

**I love you. Take care. Goodnight my Princess. – Winter**

The message sent arrows in her heart – but she knew that at least for now she and Winter would be okay. Perhaps more time is needed once the craziness dies down: the scandals, the heartbreak, and the distance between them.

 

Her heart and conscious felt a little lighter now as she entered the apartment lobby.

 

She saw the elevator was open – and hastily speed walked her way inside. She saw a stranger leaning tiredly against the wall of the elevator – it seemed to be a Faunus woman. . And what looks like two little black ears that were pressed against her head and long and slightly wavy black hair. She was dressed in simple jogging pants that clung low to her waist and a very pale purple hoodie that made her look like someone who was out to do some late night exercises.

 

Weiss nodded her head in greeting and slight apology for catching the elevator a little late but it didn’t seem like the stranger noticed.

 

“Floor Fourteen?”

 

The stranger nodded before turning away – ‘ _Probably anxious to be home too.’_ Weiss thought.

 

As the ride continued – Weiss noticed that something was amiss. And not it wasn’t because she was stuck in an elevator with a pretty Faunus woman – up close.

 

It was the smell inside. The lack of familiarity was enough to make Weiss’s lip curl in annoyance. The elevator in this hour would normally smell like fresh soap due to the custodian’s work. May not be fragrant like in a five-star hotel but it was homey and comforting after a long day of work.

 

This time it smells strangely – musky and heavy and something else.

 

Her first reaction to such a smell was to gag – but it would be rude. Instead she curled the scarf that was around her neck to discreetly cover her mouth and nose. It helped some – but not too much. The smell was starting to get pervasive – and then it finally clicked.

 

Nicotine.

 

_This_ stranger smoked cigarettes and from the heaviness of the scent – the stranger smoked more than enough.

 

Red flags were sounding alarms in her head – _avoid, avoid, avoid._

 

It was the smell that was enough to bring back the barely repressed memories racist tendencies she kept locked away in her mind.  

 

Filthy. Dangerous. Heathens.

 

But before she uttered those words, she head some shuffling and before she realized it the elevator prematurely stopped on Floor Seven. Weiss turned to the stranger who kept her shoulders hunched and her head low sheepishly muttered an apology, “Sorry, I’ll take the stairs.” And then the stranger disappeared.

 

Weiss loosened her scarf and sighed. The smell was mostly gone and only lingering traces remained.

 

But why did she smell lavender too?

 

It was too much of a hectic day for her to really scrutinize the stranger she briefly met – and apparently they were floor mates. Maybe she’d run into the stranger again sooner or later.

 

Actually, unlikely. Weiss didn’t want it to happen.

 

The scent that lingered – the nicotine, the ash and the headiness – no definitely Weiss will do everything in her power to avoid this said stranger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little bit on Weiss. But more to be revealed on why she hates smokers another time.   
> A Blake chapter or a Weiss chapter next?


	8. Chapter VII: Graduation

**Chapter VII: Graduation**

**xxx**

 

Guilt.

 

The following morning – Blake was the first to wake up. She stretched her back groaning and wondering how on Remnant – was she able to gain thirty knots that was trailed up and down her spine?

 

Blake winced when she felt the knots tightened more instead of relaxing – so much for her cat-like flexibility it’s absolutely futile.

 

She grumbled, “So much for an expensive couch – it’s not comfortable at all.”

 

The Faunus woman stood up holding her back and hobbled her way to the bathroom to freshen up.

 

It was 6:47 A.M – usually around the time – that little tickle in the Faunus’s throat reminded her that she’s due for a morning fix.

 

But the first order of business, check on Weiss. It’s only been about five hours or so but Blake was worried. Quietly she walked into the bedroom and winced at the bright light that was already filling the room.

 

Her normal instinct was to hiss loudly – but she had to stifle it in case she woke up the literal sleeping beauty. Blake cocked her head to the side – it’s definitely way too early to wake up Weiss after the night she had.

 

 _‘She must’ve been exhausted after last night.’_ She thought.

 

Gently she pulled back the sheet low enough so that her two fingers are pressed against the base of Weiss’s neck. Silently she counted the beats – almost fifty beats per minute. It’s normal for sleeping.

 

A breath of relief.

 

Blake sat on the edge of the bed, keep her eyes on the smaller woman.

 

But regardless…last night doesn’t change anything. They are still strangers who just so happened to run into a little bit of a problem.

 

She felt a buzz – and she fished for her phone.

 

_Reminder: Board Ferry without 4 hours._

Blake clicked her tongue in annoyance – she’d completely forgotten about Ruby’s graduation. She peered back on the slumbering Human. She rationalized that as a doctor she didn’t want to leave patients without confirming that the patient is okay.

 

_‘What to do now?’_

 

Just walk out?

 

_‘Admit you made a mistake and never interact with Weiss Schnee ever again?’_

 

Blake sat on the bed with her hands on her head – no she was right. Weiss clearly doesn’t want a friend. Not with someone like her.

 

Would it hurt to try again on more time?

 

But why give constant chances to someone – to people – people like Yang, people like Weiss –

 

Forget it. Blake can mull about it on the ferry ride to Patch.

 

Xxx

 

“Blake! You made it!”

 

Blake was slightly disoriented as she felt a lump crash into her arms, barely giving herself time to stand on her feet and carry a Human.

 

Grunting Blake glared at the smiling Human, “Ruby I’m not hat young for you to keep doing this to me.”

 

Ruby who released her tight grip on her friend just gave her a cheeky smile, “its part of training you cat-like reflexes.”

 

Blake rolled her eyes and smiled, “Alright crazy – now how early am I to the gradation?”

 

“It’s not for a couple hours – so we can spend some time to catch up? And maybe…help me pack so I could move into your apartment after graduation is over?”

 

The Faunus slapped her forehead and sighed, “I should’ve expected that…give a girl a warning next time.”

 

“I did the last time I visited! So it’s not out of the realm of normal!” And with that Ruby trudged off toward the academy.

 

“Of course.”

 

**xxx**

 

Eventually Blake had let Ruby one off with the rest of the would-be graduates at the back end of the auditorium.

 

Blake fiddled with the seat ticket in hand – unsure how to feel with what Ruby just revealed to her before she left.

 

_“Hope you don’t mind sitting next to my dad, Blake.” Ruby said, “He really doesn’t bite.”_

She rolled her eyes and muttered, “If his name practically means dragon – I’m pretty sure he does.”

 

Taking a deep breath – she weaved between the other family members of other students before finding a blonde-haired man sitting on of the seats.

 

Steeling herself, she bowed to the older man in respect before taking a seat next to him. The blonde didn’t really acknowledge her presence except for a low grunt.

 

There was at least another 15 minutes until the ceremony started – and Blake wasn’t entirely sure if she should say anything to the man sitting next to her.

 

Tense silence was the understatement of the day. But luckily Blake had packed some reports in her backpack so that she could read just in case. The graduation ceremony is expected to be boring anyways up until the point of watching Ruby walk down the aisle. The Faunus couldn’t really care for the valedictorian speech nor the dean speech – it’s mostly some regurgitated words that really has not depth.

 

But that’s just her opinion.

 

She checked her phone – frowning that there’s still no response to her message to Weiss. There was nothing she could do about it and she’d hate to bother her more than she already had.

 

“How have you been Blake?”

 

Blake stiffened but forced herself to reply, “I’m…okay.”

 

“I see. That’s good.”

 

Another brief silence between them.

 

“I hate to do this here at Ruby’s graduation of all things. I know Ruby invited you – she’d want you her. But when I see you – I just – “

 

Blake’s ears flattened, she swallowed the lump that was forming in her throat.

 

“I wanted Yang here. But she’s not here.” Taiyang said quietly – his fists were balled and Blake was suddenly on alert. Her muscles were tensed and ready to fire if he tried _anything._

 

But then Tai’s figure sagged as if tired from keeping his anger reeled in. Tai’s eyes looked up to Blake wearily and the Faunus tried to maintain her stare without caving in.

 

“This is Ruby’s day…I want to be happy for Ruby. My little girl is going to be a crime-fighter. Like her mom, like her other mom, and like her sister.”

 

Taiyang breathed and looked at Blake with heart-broken eyes.

 

“Too many important women in my life are just gone Blake. I don’t think you understand how much – just how much it breaks me on the inside whenever I look at you. I thought I lost enough…I thought that after _Summer_ and after _Raven…_ I wasn’t going to lose another one.”

 

Blake curled her hands in a tight ball – her long nails already drawing blood on the inside of her palms. She needed to keep her air of indifference. She needed to.

 

“And then Yang’s gone…and all I have left in the world is Ruby.” He laughs like it’s an incredible miracle.

 

 “And then she tells me that she wants to spend the rest of her young rookie das as a new detective with _you in Atlas._ ” He said sharply – almost with a bite at the end of his sentence.

 

“I would’ve been fine if she went to Menagerie, Vacuo, or stayed in Vale…but it baffles me on why she would choose Atlas.”

 

“And she tells me – it’s because – she’d feel at ease knowing that it’s Yang’s alma mater. Now. I. Don’t. Buy. That. One. Bit.”

 

Blake flinched as he pounded his fist against the armrest with each word.

 

“Mr. Rose-Xiao-Long…”

 

_‘Maybe there is a reason that not even I know about Ruby’s stay in Atlas…I probably shouldn’t tell him that Ruby never discussed this with me.’_

 

“I know I can’t change her mind…Just promise when Ruby is with you in _Atlas_ – don’t do what you _did_ to Yang.”

 

Blake bowed her head respectfully and went back to reading her report.  All the while the guilt was starting in the pit of her stomach – and it didn’t seem like it was going away anytime soon.

 

**xxx**

 

It was an excruciating wait – two and half hours of long waiting. But it was worth it when Ruby walked down the aisle – waving her graduating cap in hand – Blake couldn’t help but tear up at the thought. She never thought she’d be around to see such a coming of age event. Birthdays or graduation parties were never something to be celebrated when she was growing up. She didn’t even remember hers – if she ever had one.

 

The ceremony was over and she rushed to find Ruby and gave her a genuine hug – holding her longer than she would have normally. Ruby chuckled unsure why her broody friend was suddenly so affectionate. But it didn’t stop Ruby from giving her an equally strong hug.

 

“I finally did it Blake! I graduated! Look out city of Atlas you’re new rookie detective is ready to kick some butt! Whoo!”

 

Blake just held her a bit tighter – “I know Ruby and I’m so happy for you.”

 

When she released Ruby, the little Human turned around to give her dad a tight hug as well. She tried to look away because it was a tender moment between them but then Blake found Taiyang’s stare – and it was a warning.

 

_‘Please look after her.’_

Blake gulped but nodded solemnly.

_‘I promise to not make the same mistake.’_

 

“Now let’s go get some pancakes! And I want to go until our bellies pop!” Ruby exclaimed.

 

“Anything you want Rubes…anything you want is on me today!” Taiyang said as he led the trio toward the nearest pancake house.

 

**xxx**

 

Several hours later, Blake was standing out in the balcony of the hotel room with Ruby sleeping soundly in the other room. She plucked out a lone cigarette, lit it and inhaled slowly.

 

As she exhaled, she contemplated about her day.

 

Ironically – this was honestly her first smoke of the day and it was already 1:17 A.M. If she was back in Atlas – she’d be on her sixth or maybe her ninth if she was having a bad day. And somehow through the whole day – Blake was able to stave off her need for a smoke.

 

She felt more anxiety than before, but perhaps it was because she was in the constant company of Ruby and Taiyang her needs were reigned in. Eventually the two party animals – Ruby and Taiyang – finally stopped sharing embarrassing stories of undergraduate life, drinking and crying and finally separated for one last time.

 

But now that Ruby was asleep – it’s dawning on the Faunus that Ruby was coming back to Atlas with her. To live as a detective and as live alongside Blake as her roommate. Before the sudden announcement that her friend initiated without warning – it was overwhelming for the older woman.

 

First of all it would be the first time in about a year or so since she had a roommate.

 

Second and most importantly, Blake knew that she hadn’t really addressed things with Ruby.

 

It was complicated and a lot of feelings that Blake wasn’t able to sort out while she was and _still is_ currently in her depressive slump. But it always revolved around one person – the link between Ruby and herself.

 

 _Yang Rose-Xiao Long_. Ruby’s older half-sister and her former lover.

 

Is it crazy to think that Blake can see so much of Yang inside of Ruby?

 

Aside from the obvious difference – they both share that same silly grin, they both share the passion to protect others, and they both love unconditionally to those who think they deserve it.

 

She can’t deny that having Ruby around makes her think about Yang. She wasn’t entirely sure how she was going to cope with that.

 

“I wonder if Ruby blames me for what happened to Yang?” She whispered as she breathed out smoke.

 

“Why would I blame you Blake?”

 

Blake gasped – dropping the cigarette on to the floor. She backpedaled to see Ruby in her PJ’s looking forlorn and upset. She cursed inwardly and put on the cigarette and distanced herself as much as she could so that she doesn’t spread the eerie scent of smoke. Ruby seemed to sense this and chose not to walk closer to the Faunus for answers.

 

“And I didn’t know you smoked Blake.”

 

Blake avoided her stare, choosing to stare at the floor, “You weren’t supposed to know.”

 

Ruby shrugged and walk to sit on the nearby chair of the balcony. “I always knew.”

 

Blake frowned, “How?”

 

“You dated my sister. She did the same thing for a while. But Yang stopped. At least that’s what she did for me.”

 

The Faunus – almost felt anger – “Are you implying I have to stop smoking for you?”

 

“I’m a grown adult Blake – maybe not in your eyes – but you can do anything you want.” Ruby said sadly, “Even though I don’t agree with it. “

 

Silence passed between them.

 

“But like Yang…I know you _would_ do everything in your power to stop what hurts me.”

 

Blake clenched her fist and turned her back to Ruby. It was such a Ruby thing to say. It was not supposed to elicit guilt inside of her. It was just a fact.

 

She would do most things – actually anything – for Ruby. She would do anything for Ruby if it meant keeping Yang happy.

 

“I do it because…”

 

“My sister I know.” Ruby said simply. “Everything you do is because of my sister. Is it not? Blake?”

 

“…It’s not that simple.” Blake growled pointing to the discarded cigarette, “ _This_ was before Yang or _you_ came into my life.”

 

Blake didn’t know why tears are starting to build behind her eyelids. Maybe it’s because she wasn’t always so honest.

 

“That’s not a good enough explanation. And I’m sure as hell you did not give that excuse to my sister when she asked you why you smoked.” Ruby pressed.

 

“…Then what Ruby? I know it’s not about the smoking…what else is there that you are not telling me?”

 

“Tell me what happened to Yang.”

 

“It’s complicated.”

 

“What isn’t complicated in this world Blake?! Tell me why the sky is blue Blake? Is that complicated?! My sister can’t just be okay one day and then not be the next. There’s something there and you’re not telling me!”

 

“Ruby…I’m telling you that I don’t know…I just don’t have the answers that you’re looking for. Can’t you see that this is hurting me more than you know?” Blake pleaded.

 

“Oh and you’re struggling?” Ruby questioned with a laugh, “You’re struggling…if you’re struggling…what about my dad? What about me?! My sister is gone – and the one person who knew her best besides me won’t say anything?! What kind of…what kind of person are you to deprive me of the truth by just disappearing without going out of your way to find out what happened to the person you loved?!”

 

“And you don’t think I know that?! I’m just…” Blake deflated, “I’m just trying to do what’s best for you.”

 

“By distancing yourself? By leaving me in the dark?! You are my last link to Yang – you can’t do that to me. I deserve more than just silence. She’s someone I care about too! You don’t get to internalize this by yourself – she’s my sister!”

 

“And she was my _everything,_ Ruby…I was about to marry her. I was ready for that life with her… Ruby…you know that…” Blake breathed in deeply – trying to keep herself form breaking down. Ruby was nearly hysterical now, nothing would be resolved if she broke down too.

 

“I did distance myself – because I thought you’d hate me and I’d save you the trouble by just disappearing.”

 

“Some saint you are Blake.” Ruby scoffed, “I didn’t need more distance. I want closure – how was that so hard to understand?  Yang knows that – and she out of all people would know that about me.”

 

“I was wrong – I’m…”

 

“I don’t need your apology!” Ruby yelled finally raising her voice for the first time that night.

 

“Then what do you want from me Ruby?!” Blake choked – dropping to her knees.

 

And for the first time that night Ruby was stunned, unsure how to answer back. Just seeing the older woman on her knees – holding her hands to her chest like she was trying to hold herself in case she fell apart by Ruby’s words.

 

She never saw the stoic woman look so distraught. It was painful to watch – someone who seemed so untouchable practically falling apart by her own words.

 

But Ruby’s heart was tied in knots. Ruby wanted to blame Blake – for everything she’s been through. She wanted to when she knew she got the chance to see the Faunus woman after so long. After graduation – she was supposed to lay out all her pent up feelings onto the older woman. And maybe she would’ve got her answers.

 

“I don’t know. Not yet.” Ruby admitted – but her fists remained clenched. “But I know that right now – I can’t just hate you. I already had that phase.”

 

Ruby picked up the discarded pillow and walked toward the window.

 

“Why are you so insistent with staying with me then Ruby in Atlas? You could be anywhere else but there with me.” Blake sniffled.

 

“Don’t get me wrong. I’m here to find out what happened. And when I do – I’ll figure out what I’m supposed to do about my feelings for you.”

 

Blake had to laugh lightly – wiping her eyes. “You do have your sister’s temper.”

 

“I share a lot with her. And that includes my frustration with you. When we get to Atlas…this is not over. We can be friends – but – just know that until I know what happened – we’re just…”

 

“Roommates.”

 

Ruby’s face was tense, “Yeah. _That._ Goodnight Blake.”

 

When Ruby went back inside to sleep presumably, Blake did what she did best. She fished out another cigarette and shakily lit it.

 

The conversation with Ruby – that was more jarring hen her conversation with Weiss. She supposes she expected this.

 

Is this Ruby’s way of punishing her?

 

Heavens should know that Blake deserves more than that.

 

What’s done is done.

 

But Ruby was honest – and if Blake was honest herself – she doesn’t even know what she wanted to hear from Ruby too.

 

Maybe to be forgiven? But Blake knows she can’t forgive herself just yet.

 

Maybe that’s Ruby is trying to convey to her?

 

Figure it out – what her feelings meant, what weight it has for her relationships that she will maintain or lose because of all this misplaced guilt.

 

Blake scooted her body until her back was pressed against the railing of the balcony, letting the chilly iron bars press against her frame.

 

When she was younger she would’ve wanted anything to pierce her heart if it meant not feeling anything.

 

Right now the cold bars were enough to ground herself to reality – to remind her that she was still part of this world and that her mind is merely just trying to rebuild its walls after that fight with Ruby.

 

She willed herself to slow her accelerating heart rate and her breathing – she didn’t need a self-induced panic attack to occur when Ruby just in the other room.

 

Blake didn’t want the extra pity right now. She didn’t want to give more ammunition to Ruby, Taiyang, or anyone else for that matter.

 

She pressed her forehead against her knees – trying to sort out the many thoughts in her mind.

 

What was she supposed to do next when she and Ruby arrive in Atlas?

 

**_Buzz! Buzz!_ **

****

**_Text Received:  1:13 A.M._ **

**_+XXX-XXX-XXXX_ **

_Thank you for last night._

 

**_Text Sent: 1:17 A.M_ **

**_+XXX-XXX-XXX_ **

_You’re welcome._

_But you should be asleep Ms. Schnee._

_Did you not read my note?_

_It’s Doctor’s orders._

**_Text Received: 1:19 A.M._ **

**_+XXX-XXX-XXXX_ **

_It’s too late for a paragraph response…_

_You should sleep too ‘Doctor’._

_I’ll sleep if you do._

**_Text Sent: 1:20 A.M._ **

**_+XXX-XXX-XXXX_ **

_I am a Doctor mind you._

_How can I be sure that you’ll sleep?_

**_Text Received: 1:23 A.M._ **

**_+XXX-XXX-XXXX_ **

_Call me._

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: 
> 
> I'm still alive. Thank you for your support. 
> 
> Blake, Weiss and Ruby - all in a room. Guess what happens next.


	9. Chaper VIII: Final Parting I

_**Chapter VIII: Final Parting I** _

 

_**xxx** _

 

_Their first meeting?_

_Blake wasn’t entirely sure when it all started. But it was a little over two years ago – the Faunus first remembered their first meeting. At a very basic coffee shop._

_As cliché at it was – Blake was preparing for her upcoming general surgery residency application along with studying just for the sake of looking competitive._

_She remembered that through her stress-induced hazed she heard a crash and that the table next to her was knocked over as the occupant raced for the door._

_Her heart leaped out of her chest – and she looked up to figure out what the hell was going on before looking up to see a woman with blonde hair screaming form the top of her lungs._

_“ATLAS POLICE! FREEZE! STOP THAT MAN!”_

_Stunned, Blake just stayed rooted into her seat, as the cop or detective or whoever she was ran out the café as quick as she could, yelling orders while she did._

_“I SAID STOP! ALL UNITS TO 32 nd and 5th! MOVING SOUTH, I REPEAT MOVING SOUTH!”_

_There were murmurs from other patrons and groans of disgust just on how messy the café turned out. Blake tried to pay much attention to it – despite being horrible distracted for a possibly failed police bust – tried to focus back on her work._

_Another hour or so had passed, and that same blonde woman comes back when the door opens with a chime._

_The manager, and Blake’s long-time friend, Velvet Scarletina, comes out with her hands on her hip and with a rolled up newspaper. The young woman comically holds out her two hands together like a prayer and asking for forgiveness, pleading incessantly._

_Keeping her head down – she kept her Faunus ears tuned into the conversation as discreetly as possible. Kind of hard not to when the blonde was almost shouting in her explanation of the disarray she left the café in._

_“Ah c’mon Velvs! I know I said I wouldn’t make a scene, but I know he was up to something. It won’t ever happen again I promise!”_

_Velvet sounded unimpressed, her accent thicker whenever she was upset, “Oh really?”_

_“But I caught the guy! Technically – I tackled him and took him down before he got away!”_

_“At the same time disrupted my business and knocked over supplies! This is the reason why you are not a full detective yet! You can’t just go running in gung-ho all you want!” The manager seethed and rubbed the bridge of her brow, she gave “cop” a good whack on the head. “Just fix the table and clean up the mess and I’ll bring you something to eat.”_

_“Thank you Velvet, I really owe you one.” The blonde woman smiled charmingly, “But I’m glad it’s one less dead-beat off the streets.”_

_The bunny Faunus gave her an exasperated sigh, “Just do what I ask please. And I trust you know how to use a wash cloth?”_

_From the corner of her eye, Blake could tell that the woman could probably kill a person with that charming smile. It must be one of her best features. And how she’s getting descriptive over a stranger? She scoffed under her breath, at how ludicrous it was. She should be focusing on her studies. Not some…blonde who could kill using kindness and a smile as a weapon._

_Looking back, it has been awhile that anyone for that matter actually made Blake do a double take. Not since…not since Adam or Ilia at least. She rolled her shoulders and forced herself to stare at her textbook and ignore the pretty blonde not too far from her._

_“Just clean up the table – and pay for the coffee or tea of whoever was sitting on the tables near you and the thief.”_

_A simple tap on her shoulder – and amber eyes meeting lilac eyes for the first time – Blake tried to resist jumping in the air in shock._

_“Sorry! Sorry! I just wanted to apologize…for making a scene. Probably scared you and everyone here – but almost everyone left…except for you! So um yeah. I wanted to apologize to you.”_

_Blondie flashed her a sheepish smile, and rubbed the back of her head and pointed her thumb at the slightly annoyed manager from behind the counter._

_“And Velvet, she – she says she knows you and that you hate it when someone or something scares you…so I should buy you coffee?”_

_Blake remained silent, but was amused at the woman’s attempt of being smooth. As her silence was prolonged, the blonde started to stutter._

_“Un-unless y-you’d rather have tea?”_

_“You have a name stranger?”_

_“Yang. Yang Rose-Xiao-Long.” Another smile. And another skipped heart beat against her chest. “And you beautiful?”_

_“Blake. Blake Belladona.”_

_‘Yang’ cheeks again curled into the biggest smile she seen yet. The smile that allows her eyelids to crease back into crescents, and her teeth all pearly white is flashing against the morning sun._

_“So…coffee?”_

_Blake stood up, scribbled on a note and slipped it on the cop’s top pocket. She turned around and called over her shoulder._

_“Call me.”_

 

_**xxx** _

****

**_Text Received: 1:23 A.M._ **

**_+XXX-XXX-XXXX_ **

_Call me._

 

 

 

The Faunus blinked in confusion. A phone call? A spur of a moment action by Weiss Schnee?

 

_"How…unusual."_ She craned her head to the side – unsure on how she was supposed to respond in general.

 

Maybe respond with a joke? Unless she was serious.

 

Maybe something darker? To put her off and to minimize attachment as she _should._

 

But she noted how long she was taking too long for a response.

 

 

**Text Sent: 1:29 A.M**

**+XXX-XXX-XXXX**

Thought phone calls are reserved for friends.

 

**Text Received: 1:32 A.M.**

**+XXX-XXX-XXXX**

I suppose that’s true.

 

                                                                                                                                             

**Text Sent: 1:34 A.M**

**+XXX-XXX-XXXX**

Doctor’s orders still stand. Please get some sleep and I will too.

I’ll be back at the complex tomorrow, if you were curious.

 

 

**Text Received: 1:37A.M.**

**+XXX-XXX-XXXX**

I wasn’t. Doctor.

Goodnight.

**Text Sent: 1:34 A.M**

**+XXX-XXX-XXXX**

Goodnight.

 

 

Blake scoffed lightly. She called it there was no way that Weiss was willing to meet her like a friend. But the Human did know how to rile up the Faunus early in the morning. It was different – callous and cold but a hint of warmth.

 

Whether or not the Faunus had offended her with the callous remark – that remains to be determined when she returned from Vale.

 

Maybe it spoke to Weiss’s real personality? Cold up front, probably vulnerable when any relationship is established.

 

A groan escaped her lips, as she felt pulses of pain ripple against her forehead. Thinking so much the past couple days – Weiss and Ruby altogether – is really taking a toll on her mental health. The amount of cigarette packs she went through was just as alarming. Even for her it was getting slightly out of hand – and still no signs of her being sick, not just yet.

 

Her fingertips tried to do away with the pain by rubbing circles on her temple – not that it really helped. But a headache is better than lung cancer any day.

 

She had to count her blessings for now.

 

Once she gets back to Atlas – Blake considered going on a brief sabbatical – away from Weiss and away from Ruby. But then where would she go? A solo road trip? To find meaning in life like in some romance book she read when she was a teenager?

 

A laugh escaped her – a lot louder than she expected. It’s ridiculous. It might be another way of escaping. Running away. Just like the coward she was. 

 

Nonetheless, she’ll cross that bridge with Weiss when she gets back to Atlas. Right now – she sighed – right now her priority is dealing with Ruby.

 

After cleaning up the remnants of her smoking, she took her time showering to get rid of all the evidence. Now that Ruby would be around her almost every day, her shower routine is going to change. More time shampooing, more time brushing her teeth, and more time applying make-up to hide the effects of it all. Just another thing to add to her list of being careful from letting her habit get in the way of Ruby living comfortably with her.

 

When she felt just ready to pass out on her bed, Blake couldn’t help her curiously by checking in on her would-be roommate. Ruby was fast asleep but from the way her friend look, she was having an equally restless sleep.

 

Blake hated knowing that guilt was gnawing at her insides. She quietly left her bed and pattered closer to Ruby’s, sitting on the edge of the bed, careful to not disturb the sleeping occupant.

 

Ruby was curled on the bed, clutching a pillow close to her chest. She frowned when she saw faint trails of tear tracks on the Human’s face. With a practiced hand, she gently brushed the stray strands of hair that was covering Ruby’s face – tucking it gently behind her ear.

 

The Faunus knew that Ruby as of their screaming match – may only viewed her as a dispensible means of a roommate that is sharing a home. But while she is asleep, Blake hoped otherwise for now, just for this moment.

 

She laid beside her friend, and quietly watched her sleep; her hand stroking Ruby’s head affectionately.

 

_**xxx** _

_“She's always wanted to be a Detective. It's like she said, ever since she was a kid, she'd dreamt about being the heroes in the books.”_

_Blake looked up and saw Yang looking outside the window – watching Ruby practice shooting targets with a soft gun. While the bullets are not real – it was funny that the darts were sticking lopsided against the metal targets. Ruby caught the pair staring at her from the window and waved excitedly at them._

_“Drat! She caught us!” Yang said ducking from view and pulling Blake along with her. The Faunus laughed at the silliness, “I’m sure she doesn’t mind.”_

_When they both straightened themselves out, the Faunus prompted Yang to continue on with her sister._

_“So is she trying to be like you? A detective?”_

_Yang chuckled and rubbed her neck in embarrassment._

_“Kinda? Helping people and saving the day, and never asking for anything else in return. Even when she couldn't fight, she knew that's what she wanted to do. That's why she trained so hard to get where she is today.”_

It was at that moment that Blake realized that Ruby and Yang were so strikingly similar. Blake’s shoulders shook up in down in laughter, almost forgetting the real reason that Ruby and Yang alike wanted to be a detective in the first place.

 

_**xxx** _

 

“The embodiment of purity you are Ruby.” She admitted lovingly.

 

As she continued her ministrations of softly stroking Ruby’s head – she saw that the tiny Human’s tense face finally softened and fell into a deeper stage of sleep.

 

The tightly invisible grip that was around her heart this whole night finally eased at the sight.

 

When the world was a brighter and less bleak – the Faunus would’ve thought of Ruby as something like a little sister that she never had.

 

But she failed to take care of her – choosing to run away from obvious help and comfort and choosing isolation and self-loathing.

 

Ruby was right – because Blake chose to go off on her own leaving everyone behind, refusing to open up to anyone – she didn’t understand how much Ruby, Taiyang and Qrow went through alone.

 

A conversation she remembered all too well with Yang.

 

_**xxx** _

 

_“Why can’t you open up to me Blake?”_

_“It’s hard Yang. There’s somethings I’d rather keep buried and not bring up anymore.”_

_Yang looked disappointed in her answer._

_The Faunus rolled her eyes, her lips pursed in frustration at her fiancée’s expression. “Please just drop it Yang, I don’t want to talk about this anymore.”_

_“But when will you? It’s been about two years now Blake…I barely know you outside of your occupation. I want to know, what little Blake was like? Where your hometown was? Doesn’t that matter to you?”_

_“As if you like to talk about your mom.”_

_Yang’s eyes darkened, “That’s different.”_

_“It’s the same thing Yang. There’s stuff you don’t want to talk about either. Respect that my past is something I don’t want to talk about. I have issues that I still don’t want to share.”_

_“I shared it though. The things about my mom. I shared it because I want you to know. One day Blake, all of these secrets you carry will just be too much.” Yang sighed as she walked away from her and into their joint bedroom. “If you can’t trust me to carry the weight of your secrets…I don’t know why I’m staying.”_

_After Yang walked away, Blake sighed and buried her face in her hands._

 

  ** _xxx_**

Yang wasn’t wrong.

 

Blake knew that she carried too many secrets. Small or big – it was reflexive just to keep it to herself.

 

She can partly blame it on her Faunus heritage. It wasn’t easy - growing up in a world that hated every fiber of her being. Just for being different.

 

The cat ears was a secret that was essential to her survival – as with every other secret she kept buried beneath. Maybe it was because Blake couldn’t’

 

There was just too many things that Blake kept bottled up.

 

But in her defense, too many things have happened to her and to her loved ones – that holding in secrets were better than exposing them. When the secrets were exposed – she’s always on the receiving end of all the pain that comes from it despite her attempts of warning her girlfriend.  

 

Blake pulled away from Ruby and laid back down on her own bed. It was now 2:57 A.M. Her alarm was bound to ring in the next hour or so.

 

Instead of thinking, Blake willed herself to sleep. Even just for a little while. To escape her memories and to escape more heartache.

 

Hopefully.

 

_**xxx**_

 

Some time later...a familiar chime echoed across the room. The upbeat strums of a guitar was what roused Ruby from her deep slumber. She sat up and rubbed her eyes, trying to focus her eyes to the clock that was on the bed stand.

 

It was 5:45 A.M. It was a bit earlier than she would like – but Ruby liked to curl up in her sheets as she willed her body to get ready for the day.

 

She looked over to Blake’s side of the room – and noticed that miraculously Blake was still asleep.

 

Ruby found it strange – because knowing the older woman she hated loud music to start her morning. And having sensitive Faunus ears don’t really help in that department.

 

“Blake – you awake?”

 

No response. Not even a grunt of annoyance that she was familiar with.

 

Ruby threw the sheets off of her and wandered to Blake’s side of the bed. Blake was not even under the blankets – and the room was equally chilly.

 

Her hands were balled into fists – and her ears were pressed against her head.

 

Her eyes didn’t look rested but her breathing in slow patterns indicated that she was indeed asleep. Ruby knew that Blake wasn’t always the restful of sleepers – looking at her now looked more alarming.

 

Now that the Human got a good look on her friends face – yes friend because despite Ruby’s frustrations, she’d like to think of Blake as her friend, sister even – Blake looked terrible.

 

Her face was lean but her cheeks looked sunken in – highlighting bony cheek bones that seemed more prominent. The baggy shirt she wore to bed – almost enveloped her frame completely as if a figure of a body never existed. Ruby frowned, Blake wasn’t _this_ lean. She’s a more natural curvy figure – Yang liked to remind her a lot when she was still around. Instead her collar bones were jutting out, and it looked like her fingers were too veiny and too thin to even hold a book. Her lips were cracked and chaffed – no doubt from her smoking habit that Ruby detested.

 

Yang smoked too – Ruby knew that as much – but Blake was better at hiding it than most people. Yang’s scent carried diesel fuel, sweat and the subtle scent of sunflowers. Blake’s scent always carried disinfectant, lavender, but surprisingly no scent of menthol – not even her teeth looked bad. Ruby had to comically imagine Blake brushing her teeth vigorously after every session.

 

“Goddesses…Blake what did you do to youself?” She whispered.

 

Why did Blake go through such lengths? To hide the smoking? To hide anything about Yang?

 

Ruby teeth clenched at the thought. Maybe that’s why Blake was always so guarded.

 

Maybe, not even Yang, even asked or wondered why Blake went through so much to keep much about herself hidden from society.

 

Maybe whatever happened to Yang…is because she tried to find out exactly why?

 

_“Then why hide it at all?”_ Ruby wondered at all.

 

“…Yang.”

 

Yang? Even now Blake dreams of her?

 

Silver eyes peered down and saw Blake starting to shake. It came out as a croak, before it became full whimpers, and then choked sobs.

 

“Blake!” Ruby shook her shoulders, dodging an incoming strike to her face. “Blake wake up!”

 

“Wake up!” she pleaded.

 

What the hell is she even dreaming about!?

 

_**xxx**_

_She woke up to find that Yang wasn’t in bed – again. This was the fifth time that week since their “talk” that Yang refused to sleep in their bedroom. Blake, never for one to confront first, begrudgingly accepted the blonde’s multiple excuses of not coming home on time for dinner, or declining visits at the Atlas police station._

_This time, Blake should probably put all her efforts for her incoming rotation. She reached over toward the remote and turned on the news._

_Just as she was about to hear the ten o’ clock news, her pager went off._

_Code Yellow._

****

**_“Breaking News: The southwest harbor near the Schnee Dust Company had property on – went up in flames! All are advised – “_ **

_Her first instinct, was to reach for her phone and dialed her girlfriend’s number._

**_“Hey this is Yang! You know what to do!”_ **

_Click._

_Blake cursed under her breath, pacing back and forth as she tried again. Frustration started to sink in, as multiple voicemails ringed in her ears._

_““Fuck! Yang please pick up! Where are you?!”_

**_“Hey this is Yang! You know what to do!”_ **

_Click._

_“The one time I wanted you to pick up and you’re not answering! Call me back Yang please!”_

**_“Hey this is Yang! You know what to do!”_ **

_Click._

_After multiple failed attempts, Blake really tried to resist chucking her phone against the wall in frustration. Deep breaths and mantras were certainly not helping – not with the continuous beeps of her pager reminding her that she still has a job to do – it’s a hard feeling to swallow that until Yang calls back, she just has to wait._

_She took the spare keys to Bumblebee and sped her way through the city. Through her cell phone – she heard the horrors of the explosions, the expected casualties and which roads were blocked for incoming disaster relief._

_Trying to push down the worry as much as she cold she had to put on her brave face and force Bumblebee toward the direction of Beacon Hospital._

_Hours later…_

_“Alright, everyone close him up and put him in intensive care. He’s going to have a rough recovery, but he’ll make it.” Blake confirmed tiredly._

_“And I believe that’s the last one Doctor.”_

_“Good. Everyone, take the time, call you loved ones confirm they are okay. Any other issues please relay them to me or any other supervising resident.” Blake said as she took up her gloves and mask.”_

_Blake didn’t say another word and left the operating room, reaching for her cell and trying for Yang’s number again and again._

_Nothing. Absolutely nothing._

_She called Velvet. She didn’t know anything._

_She called Ruby. She didn’t know anything._

_In the break room, thankfully there was no one around. Probably too caught up in their own family worry and crisis of this incident – there was just too many people on end._

_Trying to keep her anxiety in check – trying anything from pacing back and forth and biting her nail and taking deep breaths. Yang hasn’t called back – and every hour that passed her worry only increased._

_She couldn’t help herself and turned on the T.V that was in the break room. She had to know, she had to know the full extent of what actually happened down at the harbor._

****_Breaking News: It was confirmed from an anonymous call. That the cause for the explosion of the harbor that resulted in over 12 deaths and it’s expected that the body count will increase. The cause of the explosion is due to an extremist faction of the White Fang._  
  


**_The extremist faction of the White Fang are hell bent on trying to fight for Faunus equality through the use fear and series of a robberies and aggravated assault. But this the first time there was an escalation when known member and leader Adam Taurus presumably came into power…_ **

_“Blake!”_

_The doctor looked up – to see her colleague, Ilia giving her a grave look._

_“What happened did the John Doe code? Tell me what happened?”_

_“They found Yang.”_

_Blake perked up and stood on her feet, feeling relief fill her body. “That’s great, where is she I need to give her a piece of my mind for making me worry so much. To think she is supposed to keep me posted like she said she would…”_

_Blake was about to leave the break room, to see her friend barring the door, preventing her from escaping._

_“What are you doing? Ilia move.”_

_Her friend pursed her lips but kept her stance against the door, "Blake.”_

_“I thought you said they found Yang, if I don’t see her right now, she gets antsy you know that.”_

_Again she tried to move around, but she was blocked. Ilia grabbed from the shoulders and force Blake to look and meet her eyes._

_“Blake…they **found** Yang.”_

_Her eyes widened, and she felt her heart stop. Just briefly. Just enough to feel the air sucked out from her body, bringing her to her knees._

_Ilia just grabbed her sleeves and pulled the Faunus to her chest. The cat Faunus struggled and squirmed, “Let me go! Let me go! I need to see Yang! Ilia, let me go!”_

_Ilia started to cry and kept her tight steadfast, “I-I can’t let you see her like this! Blake you can’t!”_

_Blake scratched and clawed, eventually prying herself away from Ilia’s grip and ran toward the lobby. She ran into Yang’s commanding officer and Yang’s uncle, Qrow Branwen. His face was gaunt, and pale. All sense and logic escaped her as Faunus grabbed the man by the collar and snarled._

_“Where is she!? Where?!”_

_Qrow tried to gently take the woman’s hands to soothe her, “Sweetheart…”_

_Before she even comprehended it, her fist connected to something hard. A loud crack could be heard. Qrow stumbled back, his left hand touching the blood that split from his cut lip.  
_

_“Fuck…” He groaned, trying to steady himself from the unexpected right hook._

_She couldn’t even register that her hand was broken. Her feet carried her closer to Qrow, and with every silent moment, Blake felt her elbow cock backwards before sending more strikes to the face. She could feel the other officers were ready to arrest her. To hell with them se thought. As she continued to her angry tirade. She could feel warmth running down her wrist, and her breathing picked up. Her voice cracking from crying and snarling all at the same time._

_“Answer me!”_

_Qrow waved his officers to stand down, his red eyes focused on the angry Faunus._

_A few tense moments later, Blake couldn’t feel her hand. And every punch would only leave her crying out in pain. It was then that the man realized that the Faunus had enough, he staggered to his feet, and walked slowly to the crying woman. Once again, he tried to gently take Blake’s uninjured hand and held it. His red eyes locked on to the distressed Faunus unwavering._

_“Blake…”_

_"Stop saying my name like that!" The angry stare vanished and it was replaced with misplaced hope and yearning. “Please tell me it’s not true.”_

_But Qrow continued on, ignoring her breathless pleas of ignorance of the truth. As his words spilled from his lips, his own tears fell._

_“Only found…her arm – her wallet also…a ring inside. Analyst confirmed…from what remained – that it was Yang.”_

_Blake didn’t hear anything more – she slumped to her knees, clutching her heart. She bent over - her hands gripping her chest tightly.  Hot tears ran down her face like a torrent, sobs escaped her mouth before she can even stop it._

**_“I’m sorry. Your fiancée, Yang Rose-Xiao-Long, was killed by the explosion perpetrated by the White Fang.”_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the hiatus everyone. I’ve been going through a lot in the past couple of months but as my promise to myself and to this fic I’m still writing.
> 
> This chapter is in two parts. More on Yang next chapter.


	10. Chapter IX: Final Parting II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Graduated from college my friends, and got a new full time job, I apologize for not updating sooner.

**Chapter IX: Final Parting II**

**_xxx_ **

 

 

_On one of their last night’s together…Blake and Yang were enjoying the lulls of post-lovemaking bliss._

_Blake tucked in protectively under the Yang’s arm – purring softly at the constant warmth that her fiancée seem to naturally release._

_“I love you.” She said sleepily. “It’s a miracle I have you.”_

_The Faunus was not one for sappy commentary – but in a place like this where she is loved and cared for. She can let this comment slip out, just this once._

_Yang chuckled lowly, choosing not to say anything in the moment – lest she ruins it with her usual awful, awful puns._

_“Sleep sweetheart, I got you.”_

_Blake was about to be lulled to sleep, when she barely caught on a passing phrase._

_“I’m worried that one day, I’ll probably leave one day without a word.”_

_Blake willed herself awake, but found it difficult. She was much too tired, unable to respond as she listened quietly._

_“I’ll just…disappear. And I when I do…I don’t want you to find me. Let me go like how the leaves fall away from the branches by the wind and all elements with it. Let me go and be happy.”_

 

**_xxx_ **

 

 

Ruby launched herself onto the bed, straddling the older woman’s hips to try to keep her pinned on the bed. The more se trashed and bucke,d the more Ruby was worried that the older woman was about to hurt them both on accident.

 

“Blake! Wake up!” Ruby pleaded desperately.

 

The older woman didn’t seem to respond to her please, instead it only made the Faunus thrash more against the bed. Ruby winced as she felt sharp claws rake against her arms as the nightmare continue to wrack through her friend’s mind. She brought Blake’s body closer to her chest, letting the tears soak up against the cloth as Ruby gently rocked back and forth.

 

After a few tense minutes, Blake jolted slightly – signaling that she was finally awake. The trashing finally ceased, and Blake slumped against Ruby’s small frame, tears now coming out freely.

 

“…Ru-Ruby?”

 

Ruby gave her an uneasy smile, “Hey…”

 

Blake tried to slow her breathing, but it sounded ragged and shaky. There wasn’t enough air going into her lungs and every single time it felt like she was burning form the inside out.

 

“Woah! Woah! Blake you have to take deep breaths, I –I think you’re having a panic attack?!”

 

Blake laughed, but it sounded like a choked garble of tears. She closed her eyes, and tried to ground herself as best as she can.

 

What is she touching? Ruby’s body; mall but strong, holding her weak frame.

 

What can she smell? Freshly minted sheets; the slight tang of salt and sweat.

 

What can she see? The T.V on the dresser; the slight drone of the electricity running up and down the wires.

 

What can she taste? The salt of tears.

 

Once the racing of her mind stopped – she felt better. She felt in control again. No more feelings of wanting to go off the deep end. She was safe. Safe and in control.

 

Blake tried to remove herself from Ruby’s hold, but Ruby latched on to her like a worm whispering in her hair that she wanted to stay like this a little bit longer.

 

Another 10 minutes passed, and her breathing no longer choppy, Blake eventually managed to get Ruby to loosen her grip.

 

Bake stood up and picked up her discarded jumper form one of the couches and wrapped it around her body. Her hands immediately reached between her pockets – and part of her felt the tension release when felt the familiar metallic box in between in her finger tips along with a carton box of her favorite poison.

 

“Blake…are you sure you’re okay?” Ruby tentatively asked – she stood up as well, unsure how to address the situation.

 

Blake said nothing for a minute, but muttered that there was nothing that they can talk about.

 

“You should hurry and get dressed – the boat will leave the docks in a couple of hours. I want to get there early so we don’t have to rush.” The Faunus almost said robotically.

 

“We could miss the boat and catch a later one.” Ruby said firmly. “You’re not…”

 

Blake gave her a pointed look with an arched brow. Ruby winced under her gaze.

“You don’t look so well, or you look barely rested. But we can afford to miss this one – since it’s a little early anyways.”

 

Blake shook her head denying the fact, “It’s nothing serious…and I’m due back at the office for something in the afternoon.”

 

“Don’t do that Blake. Don’t deny that this is something serious.”

 

“Drop it Ruby, now seriously go get dressed – grab your things and let’s leave this place within the next hour.”

 

“No! Blake! Let’s just stop and talk about this! This is not normal! And telling me that this is nothing?! That’s such…such bullshit coming from you Blake!”

 

The woman grabbed her wrist and pushed Ruby against the wall, the younger girl squeaked out in surprise as Blake trapped her against the wall. Ruby winced at the sight of Blake’s dilated eyes and that her lips were curled into a snarl, and she could faintly hear Blake’s nails clawing against the plaster of the wall.

 

“B-Blake! What are you doing? Why are you acting like this?”

 

Blake snarled, “Unless you want to have a home in Atlas, I suggest you pack your bags and head to the docks before I leave you _behind_ _again._ ”

 

Ruby’s mouth gaped open in shock, as Blake stormed off toward the balcony.

_**xxx** _

 

**24 Hours Before the Atlas Harbor Bombing…**

_“It’s not that simple Yang. These secrets have weight and it’s not something I can just share. It’s similar to how you can’t share details about your cases with me, **Detective**.”_

_“I’m not trying to use my title against you, I’m asking as **your** girlfriend. How am I supposed to help you, if you don’t tell me what’s been keep you up at night? Why you always look over your shoulder like someone is out to get you? Help me **understand** Blake. Just talk to me!”_

 

_“Unless you arrest me and interrogate me, I’m under no obligation to do anything for you just because I’m your girlfriend.” She picked up her white coat and slipped on her shoes. With her hand on the door, she called from her shoulder. “I have a surgery in an hour – and I don’t know when I’ll be back. There’s food in the fridge if you want it. And Ruby called, she wanted to talk to you about a letter of recommendation to an academy here in Atlas, preferably the one that you graduated from.”_

_As she was about to walk through the door, she was stopped by Yang’s firm hand on her wrist._

_“Babe – I need to know.” Yang said gravely. “Put down your pride and please just talk to me. Yes it’s my job as a detective to find things out. Yes sometimes I can’t break that habit. But this is before I’m force to by my higher ups – or they’ll do it on their own without a care for your feelings or your privacy.”_

_“Just drop it Yang. Let them search. I dare them too.”_

_Yang sighed, but pleaded, “If I find out you had anything to do with this case with Adam Taurus, or the White Fang – I would have no choice – “_

_“Then you have nothing to worry about.” Blake said with finality, pulling the door open and slamming the door behind her._

**_xxx_ **

**After the Atlas Harbor Bombing…**

  
  
“Were you ever going to tell us that you were a part of the White Fang?” The detective, Sun Wukong accused.

_“I wasn’t.” Blake said honestly – her voice void of any emotion. “I moved on from that life – rewrote a new life for myself, I became a doctor that healed both Humans and Faunus. Is it a crime to say that I made a life-changing decision for the better?”_

_“But you had ties to the White Fang.”_

_“Past tense. I’m not anymore.”_

_She glared at the detective. “If I wanted to pass information on – I would’ve wanted some sort of deal. But I didn’t because I didn’t want to be a part of it anymore. And it was before the extremist side took it too far – I was gone before then and denounced it publically under Beacon Hospital multiple times.”_

_The detective seemed unimpressed – but Blake didn’t mind it so much. She’s been interrogated before for less damning evidence – what difference did it make? Absolutely none._

_“Adam Taurus.” A picture was slid closer to her side of the table. “I bet you know him.”_

_The detective leaned in real close to stare into Blake’s eyes. Yet the cat Faunus didn’t flinch one bit._

_“If I were to bet – he was your lover at one point.”_

_“And?” She asked unfazed._

_“I bet the reason he caused all of his was because of you.”_

_Anger. Grief. Regret. Blake tried not to let her emotions appear on her face._

_She cleared her throat – before she let her emotions ride over her words. She didn’t want to give the bastard – the detective – the satisfaction of her guilt. “Then he must have some deep rooted issues to take it out on me and other innocents. That is the issue with male ego – am I right detective?”_

_“Oh so reading mind games now Blake? I’m not the one getting interrogated right now.”_

_But she didn’t stop there – she decided to take it one step further._

_“I notice you have a ring on your finger. But the scent of the ring – doesn’t match the scent on your collar. Probably means that your Human wife is unsatisfactory for you and you have a – female Faunus on the side. And I have a feeling that if your wife finds out you would blame her and not yourself for your indiscretion.”_

_The detective paled and sputtered, “You have no right!”_

_Blake stood up and slammed her one good hand on the table, “And you have no right to insinuate that because I left an abusive relationship – that my choices to be free, safe and loved caused the suffering of others. What I had with Adam – I didn’t wish on any other person, Human or Faunus. And it’s **Doctor** **Belladona** to you.”_

_She growled deeply, “I was engaged to a stellar detective you amateur. Take your righteous ass out of this room and give me a proper man or woman who can find the bastard that killed my fiancée!”_

_**xxx** _

 

_After Detective Sun furiously stormed out the interrogation room, Blake sat there in the interrogation room – quietly trying to keep her cool before she has another nervous breakdown._

_It hasn’t even been twenty-four hours before she was hauled off to the police station in protective custody._

_“Protective custody my ass.” Blake thought._

_The cuffs felt heavy on her wrist but nothing eased the ache._

_Her fiancée is dead. And the interrogation is not yet over._

_Fifteen minutes later, the door opened, and in comes a new detective. A young female strolled in possibly in her early thirties, a little shorter than Blake was. Her eyes were bright blue, her hair was brunette._

_Of course bring in a female, Blake scoffed internally as best as she could._

_Blake played with her fingers, as the detective slid into her seat across from her. ._

_“Hello Doctor – my name is Detective Phi– I’m sorry that we are here amid this tragedy but I do appreciate your cooperation to this.  We are here to discuss the circumstance around your fiancée’s death._

_“Save the pleasantries for some other time. I want to get this done and over with.” She snapped._

_The detective nodded her head in understanding, “My colleague, Sun Wukong – he was close to your partner. But he was out of line, I apologize for his behavior if in anyway it caused duress.”_

_“Damage is done. I understand where he is coming from. But it has no place here.”_

_Phi nodded, as she sorted out the paperwork in front of her, “You have a very deep understanding of this process. I’d understand that you’d be more distressed than you are showing right now.”_

_“I’m very good at compartmentalizing.” Blake admitted – but she knew that her insides were churning, she felt sick and awful, but she wasn’t about to break here. Not until the interrogation is over._

_“I’m afraid it’s not that simple. Even if we’re done questioning – I wish I can be honest with you and admit that this is over. But as you can imagine, this is far from over. But to get straight to the point…have you heard of your colleague Ilia Amitola?”_

_“No, I haven’t since I’ve been ‘arrested’; judging by the look on your face, something is wrong.”_

_“You’re sharp.” The detective leaned forward on her hands, “Problem is, we can’t find her. We are hoping – that you would know?”_

_Blake wanted to laugh. She really did. She really wanted to. Tears immediately filled her eyes._

_“She – she’s with them. Isn’t she?”_

_Uncomfortable silence passed. And then it dawned on her._

_“She set the bombs off didn’t she?”_

_“…We tied her presence to the explosion along with other Faunus accomplices.”Phi looked at her with a unreadable expression._

_Blake held her chest, and started to feel the rate of her breathing escalate._

_“Doctor Belladona!”_

_Before she knew it – Blake collapsed on to the floor, holding her chest and her last known thoughts was herself praying that what she heard wasn’t true._

**_xxx_ **

_Ilia Amitola. They had a tumulus friendship to say the least._

_They both met during a rally back when the White Fang was finally making movement in Menagerie._

_They bonded over their ideals and similar upbringings of Human oppression that threatened to spill over the seas and onto their island. And shared their future dreams of helping their fellow Faunus and Humans through medicine and compassion. The sad thing was, Blake knew that both Ilia and she shared the same ideals with a boy several years their senior._

_Adam Taurus. Tall, handsome and charismatic. A natural leader – who was too god with words but it washed over her ears like honey and a flame – and she, the helpless moth was drawn to it._

_It used to be three of them – until it wasn’t. Blake would be liar if she didn’t admit that Adam did carry a preference or fondness of her._

_Love wasn’t really easy to find. She’d figure she’d fall in love with a Human that would understand her people’s plight – but it’s really just wishful thinking._

_Instead she falls in love with the Faunus boy – who was willing to part seas for her just so that she was happy._

_But she didn’t know that another was in love with her._

_She was too focused._

_Too bad it was short lived – and then the violence escalated. Within the White Fang and within their relationship._

_At first it was yelling. Then it was yelling and insults. Then it was yelling, insults and a slap or two. And then it wasn’t just two. More times than she can count on her fingers._

_But she didn’t mind – or care. Blinded by progress that she thought she saw in the White Fang movement – she continued onward hoping that the bruises would fade along with progress.._

_That was until she found out why._

_Raids – deadly raids. Raids that left some of her once childhood friends dead or missing. Raids that left bloodshed on Human doors. Raids that painted Adam’s shirt when he came home one evening and kissed her on the lips with more passion than he ever did when they first got together._

_And she liked it._

_With every biting kiss, and rough touch – Blake realized that the violence was what made him happy. IF he was happy – he was more than happy to show her how much. He was fire and she wanted to be burned by his charisma. The blood spilt for their cause was kept him going. She remembered it all too quickly, while he was on top of her and her screaming in ecstasy. Herself? She was crying in defeat._

_“Join me on the mission Blake,” He whispered against her ear – his hips stopping movement before she can reach completion. “I will show you what it really means to have equality.”_

_She shakily breathed yes, before crying out into the night – sated, dazed, happy and utterly blinded._

_After her panic-attack – Blake was given some time to recuperate. Although she wasn’t allowed to leave for the remainder of the interrogation._

_“You don’t have to continue if this is too much Doctor.”_

_“Not at all Detective. Ilia – I considered her my closest Faunus friends since I fled Menagerie. We did lose contact, but we only just reconnected. I had no idea that she was here for information about my whereabouts. I was cautious – but I decided give her a chance because I got a chance to start anew. Why not her?”_

_She breathed and muttered darkly, “Guess I was mistaken,”_

_“Why didn’t you tell your fiancée anything? Weren’t you curious or worried that Adam was coming after you?”_

_“I mean of course I was worried.” Blake said quietly. “He was someone who was had a lot of underground power. But it was because I ran away – I thought he would come for me singularly. Not after a group of people just to make me come out of hiding.”_

  _ **xxx**_

 

Ruby watched as Blake tried to stay awake during the boat ride – it was difficult to watch as the once proud woman was slumped against a bench, trying to battle the calming tilt of the boat and her ever heavy eye lids.

 

How long was Blake having these nightmares about Yang?

 

And were they always this violent?

 

Or was it something more?

 

It only piled more questions for Ruby and she hasn’t even scratched the surface yet.

“Blake – I know you don’t have to answer me. If you don’t want to really _tell, tell_ me what happened. Can you at least give me yes or no responses?”

 

Ruby pleaded quietly, “It’d be enough to tide my curiosity. You owe me that much.”

 

It was almost a miracle that Blake gave up without much of a fight – it must be the lack of sleep and emotional turmoil that she was currently going through.

 

Ruby gnawed at her lip. Wasn’t this technically emotional blackmail? To some degree? Using her _‘friends’_ weakness for answers that she’s been desperately wanting? It’s a lesser evil. Should be fine.

 

“The nightmare – is it always the same one?”

 

“No.”

 

_Well that was a start._

 

“Is because – the nightmare came true?”

 

There was a brief pause.

 

“Yes.”

 

“Do you _feel_ like Yang died because of you?”

 

“Yes.”

 

Ruby said nothing more after that – it slightly confirmed her assumptions. Blake’s guarded personality was instigated by White Fang before meeting Yang.

 

“Is smoking for remembering or forgetting? Say one or two.”

 

“One.”

 

“Last question for the day, I promise. No more until we get back to Atlas.”

 

Blake hummed.

 

“Is there a chance my sister – is _alive_?”

 

And that was when Ruby saw Blake’s demeanor change for the worst. She started to shake. But then she composed herself enough and looked to Ruby with heartbroken eyes. She stood up and looked over her shoulder.

 

“Ruby, I have enough heart break – if you give me hope that Yang is alive – I don’t think I can pick up the pieces – if it’s for naught.  I need some space right now. Please.”

 

Ruby respectfully backed away to the farther end of the pier. From her side she could see Blake walking toward the portion of the boat that allowed for smoking. Blake’s side profile was facing her – something familiar to Ruby when she was younger.

 

She winced when she saw Blake shakily light a cigarette – and she felt her heart sank – as the shoulders shook and the cigarette on her lips was trembling.

 

But the thing was Blake never answered her question. Seeing her friend trying to keep it together was enough for Ruby to give her roommate a reprieve for now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note:
> 
> I decided to add another chapter for this mini interlude after this chapter. I swear after the next chapter, we get back more to Weiss, Blake and Ruby.


End file.
